The Little Merman
by Saints amoung Angels
Summary: Finnick is the Prince of Atlantis and even though he loves the ocean he saw something that caught his eyes. A beautiful princess by the name of Annie who lived on the main land. But what happens when an evil Sea Hag helps him try to get his one true love, will he fail to win Princess Annie's heart. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The merman meets

This is a Finnick story, also I don't own the Hunger Games, and I don't make money from this.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The little merman meets the beautiful princess**_

_**Finnick**_

I know what you're thinking; how did I become a half man, and half fish, well that's easy a weird woman came to us in the Capitol as well as Panem and turned us all from into fairytale creatures. Well since I was in district 4 where we have the beach and stuff dealing with the sea it only made since to turn us into fish people. I of course I didn't seem to mind at all, I love the sea, and I've always like looking at the beautiful wonders that the sea could give us. As I swam around to feel the ocean going through my body I heard a really annoying noise "Finnick, Finnick where are you? The queen wants you to come back home, and don't do anything that would spoil the surprise for her. We've been working so hard to make this night magical for her."

I swim around to see Plutarch the advisor to our queen of the sea. Plutarch was a half man and half blow fish. I had to laugh as Plutarch gave me an angry look as he said "This isn't funny! I'm supposed to watch you, and you're laughing at me. Why did that woman turn us into fairytale creatures I'll never know, but we have to head back to the castle and go to the back to set up the preparations for the nights evening." I looked at him as I said "I don't want to go back now, I want to see the main land! I want to see what the humans do up there, it has to be cool, and I want to see what else they might have." As I swim up I hear right behind me Plutarch yelling out of breath "Wait for me"; it was always obvious that I was a fast swimmer then anyone I know, but I didn't want to stop so I continued to go up until I hit the surface of the water. That is when I saw everything people on the beach, people walking on the beach, and that is when I saw Haymitch my somewhat old friend. I swam closer as I heard Plutarch come up for air as well, and swam right next to me. I yelled out "Ahoy Haymitch what up with you?"

It was then that Haymitch looked at me with a shocked look on his face as he said "Finnick is that you? You're a, a fish, and Plutarch is a" that is when he laughed his guts out. Plutarch spoke in a sarcastic tone "Ha, ha, ha, yeah it's funny. I'm a half man and half blow fish what else is new. Now that you have seen Haymitch, Finnick let us go home." I looked at him as I said "No I want to hear what happen to everyone else. It's not fair that we don't get any news from down there, and the ones from the other districts are on land. So why can't we stay and hear their story from them. So Haymitch what's up?" Haymitch looked out in the distance as he said "Well a lot has happened, like Snow became an evil sorcerer and tried to take Princess Katniss way from her family." I looked up in excitement as I spoke in a happy tone "Tell me everything please don't leave anything out." As then Haymitch tell me everything that has happen on the main land.

After while I looked to the side as I said "Is Snow gone? He didn't come back to Princess Katniss, or Prince Peeta did him?" Haymitch only looked at me as he said "Well the last thing I heard is that he got turned into a baby and Queen Mellark toke him away, so we haven't seen them or heard them. Right now Katniss and Peeta are just enjoying each other, and soon they'll have their wedding to look forward to. I know that it's hard to hear news after it's happen but I think there is a reason for everything. Well I should get going, gotta go back to see things at the Everdeen castle." As then we watch Haymitch leave when Plutarch says "Come along Finnick we need to leave." As I was about to dive in with Plutarch; that is when I saw her, she had light brown hair with her chocolate brown eyes, and her body was beautiful in that dress that was also blue too. I looked over as I whispered out "Who is that? She's so beautiful" as then Plutarch looked up as he yelled out "Oh no you're going to come with me and that is final! You don't need to look at girls, now come on" as then Plutarch takes my hand and we dive into the water making me leave with the image of that beautiful woman on the beach.

_**Sea hag Coin**_

I watched as the handsome prince of the sea do whatever the things he had always done. With the help of my magic bubble ball of course I see him going to the surface to see what the outlanders are doing. I watch with excitement as he hears what Haymitch is saying, and that is when I couldn't help but laugh as I hear that Snow got turned into a baby. I always known that it would happen to that fool, he never listen to me anyway. I walked around my bubble ball to see what else was going on, and that is when I see it the dear sea prince has fallen in love with a human. But not just any human, a princess so he has fallen in love with Princess Annie from the summer lands.

This is so good; I could use her in my plot to take over the seas. Ever since that bitch Queen Mags the queen of the sea has trap me here I couldn't do anything with the royal fish folk, and now that I can see that her nephew is in love I can make up a plan to have what I want. I watch as the handsome merman prince follows that good for nothing advisor as I yell out "Bon-bon, Jenkins" as then my two favorite fish people show up as I spoke in content "I want you to watch our handsome prince, see where he goes, and what he's doing. Then once you've found these things come back to me and tell me everything." As I watch them leave I looked back to the bubble ball as I spoke only to myself "You would make a good collection to my nursery" I looked behind me to see my bubbles balls that are filled with little babies of merpeople that I have helped but are ones that didn't pay me what they owed me. I can only smirk as if this would make me excited to see what will happen to this hot sexy prince of the sea next.

_**Finnick**_

I return to then underwater sea Castle as Plutarch swam up to the queen my aunt Queen Mags. She looked at me with sadness as she said "Finnick I can't stress this enough, I've told you many times that the surface is no way fit for a merman. There are things that those humans will never understand, and you should have known better." I looked at Plutarch as he gave me a look of 'I didn't tell her' it was then I heard it "I did". I swam around to see that it was no other then Maze the merman servant of our far kingdom. He had black hair and brown eyes with a yellow tail as he said "I'm sorry my prince but I had to tell your aunt. You were gone for so long, and we were worried about you." I looked away as I said "I was in no harm, and besides Plutarch was with me. I just wanted to know what was up there, is that so wrong" it was the one thing that my aunt could never understand as she spoke "Sweetheart whatever the news that the outlanders may have is only for them to know, not us, and it is to stay that way." I looked back at my aunt as I said "You'll never understand how I feel about thing! Why can't you see that I want to learn everything that there is to know, and everything that there could be. Well I'm not staying here" as I swam away from them as I heard Plutarch yells out "Wait".

I couldn't look at them I just couldn't as I swam up to my room. As I lay on my sea bed as I thought to myself _'Why can't they see things like I do. All I just wanted to do is see what the humans do is that wrong.'_ As then I hear another voice from behind me say "Oh Finnick what are we going to do with you" I turn my head to see Angel the angel fish my best friend in the world. I sat up as I said "Angel I have to tell you something okay, but don't tell anyone alright." Angel smiled as she said "Of course now what is it the suspense is killing me" I looked around as I said "I think I've fallen in love with a human girl." Angel gasped as she said "Oh Finnick you didn't, your aunt will be so upset. Do you know her name yet?" I only nodded no since Plutarch toke me down for a dive as if I couldn't hear what her name is. Angel swam up to me as she said "Well since you think you might be in love with this human, I guess I keep this from your Aunt Mags" it was then I smile and gave my friend a hug as I said "Oh thank you Angel, thank you."

After that Angel spoke as she said "Are you going to the party tonight it is your coronation to become King of the sea? I think that is what Queen Mags needs you to do" I looked away from her as I said "No I don't feel like partying anyway, how about we go for a swim tonight, and see if we can find anything else on the main land." Angel looked at me weird as she said "I can't even stop you from going up there am I" I replied back with "Nope" as she nods her head in a no motion and says "Okay we'll go, but if it gets late we have to head back." I smile as we went out of my room and down the hallway as I looked both ways to see if anyone were coming which they didn't as I motion my hand for Angel to come. That is when we swam out of the castle and out in the deep ocean of our waters. Then we went up to the surface to see that it was already at night and that is when it happened a ship that had a party on it that drew me in.

I go up to it as I grabbed on the lose rope as Angel said "What are you doing Finnick?" I replied back with "I want to see what's up there, and be quiet okay I don't want the humans to see me." As I went up to the opening that they had on the ship; I see that the men and women are dancing around and having fun. That is when I see the woman of my dreams, the woman with the light brown hair but now she's wearing a dark blue medieval dress that shows off her lushes' breasts.

I look away as I start to feel a tingle somewhere; it was then I looked down at my blue tail to see that the tingle was coming from that. I looked back to see her playing with some strange animal; giggling and having a good time as I watch in daydream of her and me together.

As then I hear one of the men spoke to her "Princess Annie why don't you come inside, you should be resting now. The wind is getting out of control and we have someone who wants to meet you." I looked up in shocked as I thought _'Her name is Annie and she's a princess'_ as then I hear her beautiful voice "Oh Drunken you worry too much, and besides I want to stay with Ginger no one is paying attention to him. Why can't I stay with him?" The man spoke again "How about we take the dog inside with you? Then you can play with him all the time, and someone is sure they would like to see the both of you." I watch as Annie is nodding her head as she follows the man inside the cabin on the ship with the dog right behind them.

I looked back to where she went as I can only hope that it isn't a guy she's meeting when I hear it. I hear one of the men say "Storm up ahead." That is when it happens the wind blows me off the ship and into the water. I swim up to see it happen, I watch as the ship rocks back and forth until a lightning bolt hits the ship and the ship is on fire. So the next thing I ended up doing is to go save my future love from her death.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Princess Annie

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story, and once again I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Saving Princess Annie, and planning to make a deal**_

_**Sea hag Coin**_

Oh look at the prince he really is in love with the Princess Annie, and he even shows off what a human man does when he sees a beautiful woman. I see him looking down to see what that tingle was as I laugh at his reaction; he's so innocent that he doesn't seem to see it, and not only that but that princess doesn't even notice that Finnick is looking at her. It was then I heard one of my bubble ball babies crying. I smirked as I went over to them and noticed that my hands were a little old; as I went to the ones that were girls as I tap on the bubble of one of them as then her youth came seeping into me as I start to feel younger, and younger until I'm at the right age of 20 as I looked down to see that the baby girl became a tadpole again as I laughed. I think that would be perfect since she did want to be thinner; as I walk back to the see the handsome prince was staring at the direction of where the beautiful princess went.

I realized that my young body was reacting to his handsome good looks like his bronze hair and tan chest so buffed. I start to feel a tingle in my crouch area as I said "Be patient my sweet essence we'll have the handsome prince just yet. We need him to make a deal with us as soon as the time is right." I looked back into my bubble ball to see what else the handsome sex prince is going to do next.

_**Finnick**_

I watched as everyone even the dog named Ginger getting in the escape boats when Drunken yelled out "Oh god Princess Annie is still inside the cabins carders" as I take a dive back in the water that is when I swam. I also realized that the half of the ship went under and that is where my Annie stayed in that cabin carders. In the water to get close enough to the boat to see if she was in the boat somewhere as I got close I found the cabin that she was sent into, as then I open the doors to see her gasping for air at the top of the roof of the cabin; it was then that I hear her say "Oh" as then she was in the water soon, and I watched as she hold her breath until she pass out. I think _'Oh god no I can't let her die!'_ I swim up to her as I grabbed her waist and swam her out of the cabin. I swam her up to the surface as I go up for air with Annie by my side. I swim to the sore of when I first met Annie and laid her down on the beach.

I looked at her as I noticed how beautiful she looks in the moonlight that seems to have appeared magically. I watched her breasts go up and down in the beautiful dark blue medieval dress. How the dress clings to her, and how her legs were toned so well. I whisper out only to her "My heart belongs to thy as the sun is my heart, and where the sun meets the sea that is where they can find me. I belong to you and you belong to me as my love for thy is where I would like to be. For I have fallen in love of thy" as then I kissed Annie on the lips as I broke from it I noticed that she was just about to open her eyes. It was then that I heard the braking and someone says "Princess Annie, Princess Annie, is everything alright?"

As then I went back into the ocean as I swam as far away and hide behind a rock from Annie and the person who was coming towards her. I watched as the person helped up Annie as I heard her say "Where is he, did you see him, oh Bonnie did you see him?" The person name Bonnie spoke only to Annie "Princess Annie I didn't see anyone out there. Did someone save you?" My breath got caught in my throat as I heard my angel spoke "Oh yes, he was so beautiful with bronze hair and those beautiful blue eyes. Even his voice made me feel so dizzy, it was so beautiful, so velvety, so, so, so, oh Bonnie I have to find him. He saved my life and I want to thank him." I smiled happily as I heard Angel spoke out "Finnick, we should go the humans might see us. The ones that escape from the ship are coming in by boats we need to leave." But sadly I wasn't even paying any attention to Angel as I was watching my love trying to find me; that is when I saw Bonnie motion for one of the guards come and I hear Bonnie say "Please carry the princess back to the castle she's been through so much." As then I watched as one of the guards picked up Annie bridal style and carried her away from the beach as I watched Bonnie follow them.

I sighed as I watched them go back to the castle as then Angel yelled out "Plutarch" as then Plutarch came up to us as he said "Come Finnick you're aunt needs to see you." I do as he says as I dive back into the water with Angel following behind me. As we finally came back to the castle I saw my aunt once again in her purple tail and sea shells covering her breasts and her gray hair up in pearls and a bun.

Aunt Mags spoke "Finnick where have you been! The ceremony for you had already started a while ago, and now you show up. What has happened my dear sweet nephew?" I looked at her as I said "I didn't feel like partying so Angel and I went for a swim. Is that so wrong, I mean I didn't want this anyway!" That is when I saw my Aunt Mags get angry at me for the first time as she grabbed out the trident and yelled out "How dare you say that! This is your birth right Finnick you can't just go and throw it away! You are the Prince of Atlantis and you will be taking this throne or so help me I'll call the sea god Poseidon!" I screamed out "I was never given the choice to anything, and now you want me to go rule this damn city for you! What if I fall in love with someone, would you take her away from me too!" That is when my Aunt Mags looked at me sadly as she said "Oh Finnick, you've fallen in love with someone" I then shouted back "Well that doesn't matter does it since you've taken her away from me, and now you got what you wanted didn't you! Now you have your god damn King of Atlantis" as then I swam away from my aunt's sight as I could feel myself starting to cry as I; that is when I knew that my aunt had to have seen it as I swam back to my bed chamber. I lay on top of my sea bed as continued to think of how I'll never get to see my beautiful Annie ever again.

_**Sea Hag Coin**_

I don't believe it he actually saved that bitch from drowning, and now he's going to take her to land. My, my Prince Finnick aren't you being a sexy man, and you're making Princess Annie fall in love with you. How sad that you two won't be together, that is until me meet me you handsome sexy man you to think that I would have missed all of this. I see that you have returned to the palace in the sea, and now you're in front of your Aunt Mags no less. Oh how touching you two are having a fight with each other; and to think I was going to miss this. So you're going to be the king, I have hit the jackpot, and now you're going to your room to cry.

I step away from my bubble ball as I swayed back and forth just thinking of keeping that handsome man of a sexy toy to myself. As I spoke out to myself "I know exactly what do to with you my handsome prince" as I wave my hand to show a bubble in front of me as I smirked. It showed Finnick as I said "Once you come to me you ask me to make you human" as then the image of Finnick the merman turns into a man with two legs as I continue "Then I tell you that you'll have three days to get little miss Annie to fall in love with you" that is when an image of Annie comes in and both Finnick and Annie kiss each other passionately. Then I look back as I said "But if you fail, you will transform into a baby which will make you belong to me" as then the image of Finnick gets transform into a baby merman with a little blue fin and in a bubble ball, but I think for a second as I said "how about a human baby" as then baby Finnick pops out of the bubble ball with no fins and cries to be picked up. I start to laugh as I see the image fall before me; with Princess Annie crying her pretty little eyes out at the site that her handsome prince got transformed into a baby, and poor baby Finnick crying out that the fact that he'll never get to touch that lushes piece of ass that Princess Annie has.

I looked at the bubble image as I see Princess Annie coming towards me in the image begging me to change him back. Oh I had to laugh at that as I said "Oh does Princess Annie want her handsome prince back, how about I make a deal with you oops looks like you'll be in diapers for a while" as I laugh my guts out as the image of Princess Annie starts to transform into a baby as well crying alongside of Prince Finnick. I wave the bubble image away as it disappears when I spoke only to myself "Once I have that oh so god like Finnick in my hands I know that Mags will come for him. She'll want him back, and say 'Oh Coin please give me back my nephew I'll do anything' then I'll say anything. Then she'll come back with 'Oh anything just give him back please' then I say how about I turn you into a baby instead and I'll leave him be." I laugh with excitement I can imagine it now, but then someone knocks on my door as I yelled out "Who the hell is it!"

That is when the person came walking in with a baby in her arms as she said "Are you the Sea Hag Coin?" I rolled my eyes as I said "Yes now who the hell are you, and I'm assuming the baby is the Evil Sorcerer Snow." She nodded as she placed the baby on the table while she stepped to the side. I walked up to baby Snow as I said "I told you if you were going to use that spell of that so called prince that you needed to use it when he's alone not when he's with Princess Katniss!" Of course all I got was giggling for Snow, and I turned around to see this lady in front of me. I spoke evilly "So let me guess you want me to change him back, and then what the both of you are going to get Prince Peeta and Princess Katniss to fall in love with the both of you." It was obvious that she was just an evil as I am as she said "Yes I want my son to fall madly in love with me, but I'm too old I don't have the power to make myself young again. The only way I could make myself young again is to kill someone I love and I love my son." I knew right then and there that it was no other then Queen Mellark as I placed my hand on her shoulders as I said "Now, now I'll help the both of you. Seeing that I'm in a good mood" the evil queen smiled at me as she said "You will oh thank you" as I waved a hand for one of the bubble ball baby girls to come to me. As it stopped in front of Queen Mellark I spoke again with instructions "Now tap the bubble, once you've done that you must leave your hand on there to have the baby's youth be sucked into you. Once that is done you'll be young again."

She does what I tell her as then she transforms into as beautiful young lady again. She starts to notice that body is back to the way it used to be in her youth, how she starts to feel her breasts are perked up in the red medieval dress she's wearing and then she twirls around as she said "Oh god this feels so good." As then I wave to place back the bubble ball that now has a tadpole in it back with the others, and I walk over to Snow as I said "Hear my call from the sea, make this baby into a man as fast as can be."

As then baby Snow is transform back into a hot sexy young man as he said "Well it toke you long enough! I'm assuming that you haven't gotten the Prince of Atlantis to be yours" I smirked as I said "I'm working on that you bastard, so I'm assuming you're going to try to win Princess Katniss's heart then. Well good luck on that one." As I turned away from Snow he spoke again "Wait I need the baby spell, you owe me that much if you hadn't gotten caught for the royal guard in Atlantis for killing Finnick's parents then you would be die!" I turned around at him angry as I said "That was a miss hap, so what you need me anyway with finding Queen Mellark over there" I point to Prince Peeta's mother as I said "Okay fine I'll give you the spell" so I went over to where my spell books and got out the book that had the baby spell. I went over to him and handed it to him as I said "Just make sure that those two don't find out another way of saving each other okay!" Snow only nodded as he put on a cloak and said "Misty let's leave we have stuff to do" as then they both left as I watched them go. All I could think is that he might actually win this yet, but went back to watching my handsome prince cry his eyes out to the fact that he'll never get to see his beautiful princess ever again.


	3. Chapter 3: The deal has been made

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The deal has been made**_

_**Finnick**_

I laid there for a while when Angel came to me as she said "Finnick I got something to show you come on" I get up from my bed and swam with Angel out through my window, which I know I should have used this before when we were going to see the my Annie, but I wasn't thinking at the time.

We finally get to the open as I said "Angel where are you taking me?" I hear her giggle as she said "Just follow me okay we're almost there" as then we finally get there as I look in amazement. There standing before me is a statue of my Annie; I laugh with happiness as I said "how did you do this" she replied back with "Oh that ship was carrying it and when it fell over the statue fell over too. So I figured you want it since it shows off your love" I gave her a hug, and then I broke it to swim up to the statue of my Annie. I spoke to it as I said "Oh how do you do my lady. Would you like to have this dance? Oh you will" I start to laugh with happiness as I laid my head on her shoulder as then I heard someone coming.

It was my Aunt Mags and with her was Plutarch who came with her. Plutarch gave me a weak smile as I spoke as kindly as I could "Aunt Mags please let me explain" as then Aunt Mags looked at me with anger as she said "Let you explain what! I came to you to apologize to you and tell you that the way I was acting was wrong, and that you could have the mermaid of your dreams! But no, you have shown me that you have the hearts for a human, not just any human a woman! I didn't once think you had the fabrication to go to that level!" I yelled back "You wouldn't understand I had to save her, and . . ." this time she screamed out "You saved the human woman! Why, you should have just let her die! Why would you do that tell me right now Finnick" I replied back with "Because I love Annie" oh god what have I done. I held my mouth as I could see that my aunt was not happy to hear that as she yelled out "So the truth comes out, well then I'll have to teach you a lesson."

What happens next I'll never forget as I watched in horror as my Aunt Mags points my soon to be trident towards my present from Angel and blasts my statue. As I yell out "No please Aunt Mags, please don't" as then she blasts it again to only leave me with a face of my beautiful angel. I swim up to it as I held in my arms as I looked up to see my aunt looking at me sadly as she said "Sweetheart come" I shout at her "Just get away from me, I don't want to see you anymore! Just leave me alone" as I look down to see the once beautiful face that was once on the statue I hear my aunt say something to Plutarch but I don't care as I wish there was some way I could just be with my Annie. After a while of feeling sad I noticed that Max came right up to me as he said "Wow who killed the statue."

I tell him everything as I got done Max spoke "You know Finnick I know someone who could help you with that. She's the greatest person to have come to us; her name is Coin the Sea Hag. She could help you with you love problem, but you have to leave the heavy load." I look behind me to see that Angel and Plutarch are talking as I look back at him as I said "Sure I'm game for anything" as I started to swim with Max I heard Plutarch yell out "Finnick where are you going?" I yelled back as I said "I'm going with Max to see the Sea Hag." As then I hear Angel yell out "Oh Finnick no" with Plutarch swimming up to me while shouting "Finnick don't do this, the Sea Hag can't be trusted if you go see her who knows what will happen to you." I looked down at him as I said "Then why don't you go tell my aunt since you're so good at it!" I then swished my fin at him which made him spin a bit as I left them in the dust.

I finally follow Max to what seems to be shallow waters as Max says "Come on it's this way" as I follow him to what seems to be a tunnel and up in a strange opening as I come put for air I see Max smiling as the woman standing before me is smiling at me.

_**Sea Hag Coin**_

I give props to my spy Max as he rests his shoulder on my pool were all merfolk must come in. I see the handsome Prince Finnick as he looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes as I spoke kindly "Welcome to my home fair prince." I watch him look at me odd as he whispers out "Are you the Sea Hag?" I show him with a welcoming gesture as I say "Of course my poor soul, now what can I do for someone who is in terrible need of help." Finnick looks at me again as he says "Well Max says that you could help me. That you could" I finished his sentence as I said "Let me guess you want to stay with that beautiful princess you saw, Princess Annie and fall madly in love with her so you twos could live happily ever after right." Its then that he gives me a radiant smile as he yells out "Oh yes can you do that for me" I walk to the edge as I put my finger on his chin as I said "Of course I can, I love to help poor merfolk like yourselves. But there is something that we'll need to do in order for you to stay with you hot sexy babe on the main land."

He looks at me odd as he says "What exactly do I do" that is when I smirk as I said "Oh nothing much just make a deal with me; you know to make sure that you get what you want and I get what I want. That is all in less you have problem with that" I watch him think for only a second as he said "So what will you do for me if I make this deal with you." I snap my fingers and a scroll shows up as I said "Here is what I'm going to do for you" I roll the scroll out in front of him as I said "I, Coin will turn you into a hot human man, but you my dear boy will only have three days to get the beautiful Princess Annie to fall madly in love with you within those three day, you got that. Once you have her you will stay human forever, but if you don't get little miss hot sexy babe to fall for you, you'll be turn back into a merman and you'll belong to me."

As then he looks away that it's obvious that he is still thinking as he says "But if I do this I'll never see my aunt and my family ever again. I'll never see my friends ever again" as then I say next "But you'll have your dream girl" I then wave my hand to show Finnick what's he going to have. An image bubble comes in front of him as then he looks into it as he sees his Annie in a very sexy dress speaking to him "Oh Finnick don't you want me" as she starts to touch her one breast that makes her moan, and this makes Finnick drool.

I then wave it back as I watched Finnick shake his head as he looks back at me as he said "Okay if I do this, there has to be something that I have to give you" I can only smirk as I said "Oh but there is, you'll have to give me your voice my dear handsome prince." Finnick looked at me with shock as he said "My voice, but I need it to talk to Annie. If I don't have it then how" I laugh at the expense to what Finnick is saying as I replied with "But you'll have your looks, your smile, and you'll have body language. You don't really need your voice do you." He looks at me sadly as he said "Well I guess, but what do I need to do to give you my voice" I say "All you have to do is speak a poem" he looks at me as he said "A poem" I repeat back "Yes a poem." I reveal the scroll again as I said "Do we have a deal?" As then a pen appears in Finnick's hands as he looks up at the scroll as he says "Fine it's a deal!" as then the scroll rolls its self out and he signs it. As he finishes it the scroll closes its self and I take it. As I said "Now my handsome prince say that poem that you said earlier."

As then he starts to speak "My heart belongs to thy as the sun is my heart, and where the sun meets the sea that is where they can find me. I belong to you and you belong to me as my love for thy is where I would like to be. For I have fallen in love of thy" as then I hold up a vial as then Finnick's voice comes out of his mouth only repeating everything and went into the vial as he grabbed his throat and I start to laugh as I close the vial.

That is when it happens, Finnick starts to be in gulfed in a water bubble floating in the air as I laugh excitedly; I watch as Finnick starts to swish back and forth until his blue tail gets turned into human legs as then I wave my hand only to send the water bubble way with Finnick in it. He then disappears as I sent him in the ocean near the beach as I laugh as Max says "So now that the handsome Prince Finnick is gone, is there anything you need me to do" I walked to my spy as I said "Yes I need you to go back to the palace of Atlantis and watch the queen of the sea. I need you to see if the queen knows anything about this. Make sure that no one has followed you here, and I'll send Bon-Bon, and Jenkins to go with you." Max went under the water and left my site as I went back to my bubble ball as I said "Show me Bon-Bon and Jenkins" as then my two fish allies have appeared as I said "I need you to stay with Max, and help him watch over the palace I can't have Queen Mags figuring out."

As then I waved my hand on the bubble ball as I said "Now let me see how the handsome prince is doing". I laugh evilly as I realize how well my plan was coming together as I watch my handsome prince experience for the first time of being a human.


	4. Chapter 4: Learning what a human does

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story and I hope that you like it. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy, and there is going to be a little sex in this so if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Learning what a human does**_

_**Finnick**_

I remember being in the water bubble for a while until it popped and dropped me in the ocean as I saw Plutarch and Angel come up to me as I toke up to the surface of the water, and it was noon because the sun was setting. I was in the shallow end of the ocean when Plutarch and Angel helped me to the sandy beach. I laid there for a while when Plutarch spoke in a worry tone "Oh god Finnick look at what you've done! Your human, you are actually a human man! What are we going to do?" I started to sit up when I realized that I don't have my fins anymore. As then I tried to stand up but I fell back down which I knew that it had to hurt as I rubbed my but. Oh I have a but, then I looked down to see that I was naked, I noticed that I have something in between my legs. I go to stroke the thing in between my legs when I feel a tingle on the thing as I scoot back; that is when Plutarch yelled out "Finnick stop that you're a human now that means you have human male traits. That thing in between your legs is called a penis. Now I just need you to tell me what exactly did you give the Sea Hag in order for you to become human?"

I tried to speak but nothing came out as I heard Angel gasped as Plutarch yelled out "You gave up your voice! Oh no, not that Finnick, please not that" I could only nod as I tried to explain them what happen by using hand gestures. After a while of gesturing Plutarch spoke in another worried tone "Okay I think if we go to the queen she'll change you back and everything will be back to the way it was. Now come on Finnick" that is when I gave Plutarch as sad look on my face and shook my head no to show him that I wasn't going to go back as then Plutarch sighed as he said "Alright you don't have to go back Finnick, but someone has to stay with you in order for you to understand the whole human thing. Now that will have to be a problem seeing that Angel and I are both fish people" that is when two people that were flying saying "Hey there why are you naked."

I smiled as Plutarch looked up as he said "Marvel and Glimmer what you guys are doing here? Shouldn't you be doing something else" Marvel spoke "Well we wanted to see what was up, but I can see that the guy is naked. So what happened anyway?" It was then Plutarch explained to them what happened to me since he was in fact my voice now. Once that got done Glimmer spoke sadly "Oh Finnick you poor thing. You must of truly love Princess Annie to do this, and I'm sorry but Plutarch is right you do need help in the human department." Marvel float above me as he said "Yeah Glimmer's right I don't think you'll be able to with stand a day of being a human let alone three days. Look I think Glimmer could help one of you two to help him" as then Plutarch spoke calmly "Look I should be the one to stay with the prince, Angel head back to the palace and help the queen. Tell her that her nephew and I are going to the other parts of the ocean. Just don't tell her what really happen, because if you do" it was Angel that stopped him by saying "I know, I know, don't worry about that right now. You need to help Finnick with winning Princess Annie's heart, and Finnick" I looked up at her as she continue "Just be your sweet self, and I know she'll fall in love with you" as then she dives back into the ocean to go back to the palace where my aunt lies.

As then Glimmer pulled out a wand I think as she waved it in front of Plutarch as then Plutarch became human as well. Glimmer spoke "Now you have cloths on Plutarch, but since Prince Finnick went to what was it called" as then Marvel finished her sentence "The Sea Hag, that we can't really do anything for that. Now we have to go, but we hope you guys do well out here. So see when we see ya" as then we watched them fly away; as Plutarch looks at himself as he says "Good now we have something to tell them. That both you and I were shipped wracked" I looked at him as I can see that his cloths look like that the shirt is shredded and his pants are a little bet shredded. I also noticed that Plutarch had a necklace around his neck hidden from the shirt. I look at him mad as he said "Okay, okay, we'll have to find you something now help me look" as he starts looking I start to try to get up again but I start to get a little shaky as Plutarch looked at me saying "What am I going do you with you?" As then Plutarch help me up and that is when I heard giggling coming from behind us.

It was no other then Princess Annie and Bonnie her servant laughing at something. I look at them odd when Plutarch whispered in my ear "Finnick there laughing at you, you're naked" I started to feel red as both Annie and Bonnie giggle again as I start to feel ashamed. As then Bonnie spoke through giggles "Oh Princess Annie he sure does know how to show it. Oh my" she continue to giggle, but my breath is caught in my throat again as I hear my Annie speak "Now Bonnie it's obvious that he's been through a lot. Here wear this" as then my angel gives me a cloak that she had around herself; which I get to see her beautiful gown that is a perfect teal with her hair up in a beautiful bun and some of her hair cascading down her back. I smile at her as I hear Plutarch says "Beg my pardon but my master and I have been shipped wracked and just lost everything. May we stay with you, until we find a place to stay?" It was then that Bonnie spoke in a suspicious tone "If that is the case then why your master naked is? He doesn't have any cloths on him." I looked at Plutarch for help on that one as he said "Well he ah, ah, ah am, he was naked when he fell asleep. That's right you see my master loves sleeping in the nude so he was taking a nap naked when our ship hit something."

Bonnie was the only one who looked at us odd, but my beautiful Annie spoke freely "Of course you can stay, may we ask for your names" that is when I tried to say something but couldn't when Bonnie said "Is something wrong with your master? He seems to be trying to say something but nothing is coming out." Plutarch spoke back in a nervous tone "Oh well you see my master lost his voice when he was a child. He sadly saw his parents die before him, and never got recovered from it. By the way my name is Plutarch, and my master's name is" but Bonnie spoke again "Oh how sad, you poor thing, come with us and we'll take good care of you." As then I looked at Plutarch with a smile as the ladies led us to their castle that was on the main land.

_**Annie**_

I looked up at this so called handsome young man that I gave him my cloak. Oddly enough Bonnie had suggested that we go for a walk today, but who would have thought that we would find two handsome men on the beach. We led them to the main entrance of my castle to the Summer Calisto and there I was met by my parents. My mother ran up to me as she said "Oh my dear darling daughter, did you have a good walk oh" as then the men that came with us came up from behind both Bonnie and I. I looked at my parents as I said "Mother, father this is Plutarch the servant to. Oh we didn't get your name did we" I looked up to the handsome man that we found on the beach as his servant Plutarch spoke for him "My master's name is Finnick my lady." For some reason I couldn't hear what my parents were saying as I could stop looking at this man named Finnick as he was looking at me with an happy look on his face.

That is when Bonnie tapped my shoulder as she said "My lady your parents are talking to you." As I looked back at them as I said "Oh well I was thinking that maybe that Finnick and his servant can stay with us. Until they can find a place of their own, and maybe we could let them fest with us." As then father spoke "Well come in newcomers and get freshen up. For we fest on this very special accession for we will find a husband for my daughter." I looked at my father in shocked as I could feel Finnick tense up as Bonnie yelled out "Sir you didn't tell Annie this! Oh Princess Annie I'm so sorry" I looked at my mother with a sad look as I said "But what about the man who saved me, you promise me that if I find him that I would marry him." As then I felt Finnick squeezed my hand as my mother spoke kindly "Now, now we'll discuss this later right now our two guests seem to be hungry. Come, come we should get ready for the fest."

We all head into the castle; as we walked down the hallway as we stopped at one of the rooms in our castle as I hear my father say "I am to assume that both you and your servant are going to share a room." I watched as Finnick nodded at my father; I watched my parents leave as I looked at Finnick as I said "I hope you like this, I know this may not be what you're use to . . . oh" as then I notice that Finnick is kissing my hand as Plutarch says "Come on master, you'll need to get clean up okay" as then he toke Finnick by the hand and led him to the room. Which I felt so flushed as Bonnie spoke sweetly "It's seems the young master has the hots for you my lady, now why don't we get ready for the fest." I then follow Bonnie down the hallway as all I could think was that I had to have met Finnick somewhere before.

_**Finnick**_

I'm finally in the room where there is two beds; one for me and one for Plutarch. I ran up to my bed as I jumped on the bed as I smiled at Plutarch as he said "I know, I know, you've never had a real bed. Now let's get you clean, and ready for the fest." I then got off the bed and followed Plutarch to what seems to be a bathroom.

I get in the bathtub as I giggle with happiness as I blow the bubbles away from my hand as Plutarch spoke out "Finnick don't do that, just clean yourself, and so don't . . . Finnick no" as then I was starting to do my what Plutarch as I started to bath my body until I got to my penis. I started to stroke it as I could feel myself tingle again as Plutarch smacked my back just to get me to stop. I looked at him as if he could read my thoughts he says "Look we can't have you being horny for the princess! You need to be a gentleman, show her that you are not like all guys Finnick." As then one of the servants drop water on my head as I look up at him as he snaps his fingers, and each of the servants wash my hair as well as rinse my hair.

After the bathing I got out of the tub as I ran into the room as I looked at the mirror to see a handsome man standing in his glory. I smiled at my looks as Plutarch say "Finnick stop that and get dress." As then one of the servants came in and helped me get dressed as Plutarch got dressed in a brown coat with a white fluffy blouse and tan pants. As he got done Plutarch turned around to see what I look like as he said "Okay now let me see you" as the servants step out of the way; I stand there with a navy blue coat with a teal vest that went over my white blouse, and dark brown pants. The only thing that wasn't taken care of was my hair as Plutarch spoke again "Yes this is good, now we need to go over dinner manners. Finnick this is what you need to know, you can't use the fork as a brush okay. You need to sit up straight and . . . are you even listening to me." I start to look at the paintings on the wall when the one servants say "Dinner is ready sirs" as then I toke Plutarch's hand and ran out of the room. That is when one of the servants showed us where the dinner is going to be at; and that is when I see my beautiful angel sitting there waiting for me. I look at her beauty as she is wearing a garnet medieval dress that shows off her breasts so perfectly. That is when I take in consideration of what Plutarch has said to me earlier as I run to my angel.

_**Annie**_

I looked up to see Finnick smiling at me again as he ran over to where I'm sitting at as I stood up as I said "Oh good one of the servants has showed you the way." As I was about to sit down he goes to pull my chair in front of me; as I sit down again he pushes the chair in for me, and then he sits down. I look over to see Plutarch doing the same thing to Bonnie as he sits down as well, and I hear my father say "Oh good we have gentlemen here, this is good. Now let the fest commences." As the food comes out I look over to see Finnick looking at the utensils very oddly; as I said "Have you ever used any of these before Finnick." He shakes his head 'no' as I explain to him what they're there for "There are two forks, one is for your salad and the other is for you" as then he picks up the other fork and uses it to brush his hair.

I giggle at his actions, but this doesn't please my father as my mother can only say "Honey he's been through a lot, it's obvious that this stuff is new to him. Maybe where he lives he eats with his hands and not using the utensils." I watch him stop the action and sighs as I put my hand on his shoulder as I said "I know this is new to you, but maybe I could help you get use to them. I think I know what we could do tomorrow; we can go into town and I could show you around the place. Would you like that?" As then he show some happy facial expression, and nodded his head 'yes'. I looked at my father as I said "Father is that alright with you if I take Finnick to show him around?" My father looked at me as he said "Very well then show him around, and talk to the villagers while you're there. I want them to know that we still care for them. I have a feeling that you'll love it here son." I looked back to Finnick to see him smiling and nodding at my father; I had to laugh a little, he's so cute acting so sweet and stuff. As then he looks back at me as I noticed his beautiful blue eyes; they're like the ocean and I also see how his suit makes him so handsome. That it starts to make me feel something happing in between my legs as I hear my mother say "Annie, Annie are you alright? I was saying that tomorrow we should have dinner on the balcony." I look back to my parents as I said "Oh I'm sorry, yes I think it's okay" that is when our food came.

As I ate my food I looked over to see Finnick was eating like a wild animal as I heard Plutarch make a noise as then Finnick stopped as I noticed that he got red again. I giggle again as he looks at me with a smile again, but my father spoke again "Has anyone taught you matters son?" Finnick looked at my father with a sad look as Plutarch spoke "I've been trying to teach him some sir, but it seems that your beautiful daughter here is the distraction. May I suggest that your beautiful daughter help me teach him?" As then my father smiled as he said "Of course she may, anything to teach this young man some manners will be good." After a while of eating everyone got up from where they were sitting at and left for the evening.

I walked with Finnick to his room as I said "I'm glad that I got to meet you Finnick. Well then good night" as I was about to leave that is when it happen what I saw next made me feel even more dizzy. Finnick then took my hand and kissed it as I gasped as he looked back at me. That was then that he left me standing there feeling oh so hazy, but I couldn't hear what Plutarch said as he followed Finnick into the room. Bonnie came from right behind me as she said "Well it seems he made an impression on you didn't he. I'm going to assume he made you very wet down there." I could feel myself getting red as I said "Bonnie stop that I'm not perverted! I would never think those things" as then we both walked away to go back to our rooms to rest for the night.

_**Finnick**_

I went back to the room feeling so happy in my whole entire life. I hear Plutarch say behind me "You could have more manners in the dining room. I mean right now the king is probably thinking that you've been raised by wild animals the way you were acting. I know Queen Mags would have been appealed." I looked back at him as gestured _'I couldn't help it, I was hungry!'_ Plutarch shook his head as he said "Look I know that you haven't been able to get used to being human, but you need to remember that the people here act differently than the way we do." I looked away as he continue "Okay now why don't you go get dressed for bed."

I do as Plutarch says as I take off my clothes from today, and got ready for my night of sleeping. I get into bed as Plutarch says "Aren't you going to wear anything to sleep in? Oh yeah that's right you sleep in the nude, we'll have to keep that up so that way nobody knows what we really are." I lay there looking at the beautiful ceiling as then I start to feel sleepy as Plutarch says "Have a good night dear Prince of Atlantis and have good dreams of your princess." As then I start to fall into a deep sleep dreaming of my beautiful Annie.


	5. Chapter 5: Day one of our date, and

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Day one of our date and Oh god this can't be**_

_**Annie**_

I wake up to see that Bonnie is in front of me as she says "Good morning Princess Annie. It's time to show Finnick our villagers and the town." I stretch my arms as I look around my room; I have a bed with blue drapes over it, with a dresser next to that a vanity mirror with as table and chair. Then I have a balcony that I can go outside and watch the ocean whenever I want to. I get out of bed as I go to the dress to look for a dress to wear; as then my mother comes in as she says "Oh good Annie you're up. Now how about this" I look over to see that my mother is holding a blouse with a skirt and a corset. I spoke out "Mother please I don't want to look too revealing; I want to look normal to Finnick. Not looking to jump down his pants" as then my mother went up to me as she said "Don't be like that, you should wear this for when you need to go and see the village. Besides it doesn't hurt to show a little something, something" I sigh as I do as my mother says as I put on the blouse, the skirt, and the corset. I went to the mirror to see that I was right it was too revealing. As I heard my mother say "Oh look at you, you look so beautiful" I go up my shoes on as Bonnie does my hair as I go to leave my room leaving my mother behind.

I go to down the hall to go see Finnick as then I saw Plutarch come out of the room wearing a black coat and black pants. He also wore a black boots too. I went up to him and said "Is Finnick ready to . . ." as then I look up to see Finnick coming out of his room as he wears a creamed blouse and teal pants with black boots. I gasped at the site of him; it's like he was made to be part of the castle and that is when I started to feel dizzy.

_**Finnick**_

Oh god Annie's fainting as I rush in to catch her, and I hear her say "Oh I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." I looked down to her to see her outfit; she wears a white blouse with a garnet corset with a garnet skirt and that is when I couldn't help but see how beautiful she face, her hair up in the beautiful ponytail with a garnet bow on it. I can only smile at her as Plutarch spoke nicely to Annie "Oh princess are you okay? I'm so sorry did we frighten you" as then Annie seem to only speak to me "Oh no you didn't it's just that I don't seem to feel like myself. Oh, ah, um, Finnick can you let me go now" as then I helped Annie get on her feet as I put my hand behind my head just to show that I didn't mean to take so long with holding her and everything.

As then Bonnie walked up behind us as she said "Okay now let's go to the village" as we all went through the halls of the castle and then we all went out the castle to meet up with a carriage. I can't help it when I get excited as I point to the carriage. Annie just giggles as Plutarch says "Finnick it's just a carriage, look we'll let the ladies go first since it's the gentlemanly way." As then I take Annie by the hand and led her in the carriage first as I got in next then followed by Bonnie and Plutarch. As then I look at Annie as the carriage starts to move; I smile at her as she giggles at me as she said "You haven't been in a carriage have you Finnick?" I nodded my head 'no' as Annie giggled with Bonnie saying "Oh you are new to these things aren't you. I wonder how you're going to react when we get to the village." I can only smile as Plutarch says "Yes we have never been to the village and your town's people before. I think that this would be interesting to see." Then the carriage stops and we all get out of the carriage. That is when I see it; I look at the site to see people buying things, people dancing and playing with things.

I take Annie's hand as I have her run with me as I hear Plutarch yell out "Finnick stop, wait for us. You can't be going off on your own" but I don't hear him as I take Annie to one of the stands with the food in them. As then the lady spoke "Oh Princess Annie how are you today? Would you like an apple?" I look over to her as I hear her say "Oh yes, well you see this is my friend Finnick and his servant Plutarch. They're here for a while and are visiting our castle and town's people." I felt so sad, I couldn't believe that my Annie only thought of me as a friend, but then Annie looked up at me as started to have a worried look on her face as she said "Are you okay Finnick?" I can only nod as the lady gave us apples as we eat our apples as Plutarch and Bonnie pay for them. We all walked over to what seems to be a fountain as I continue to eat the apple when Plutarch whispered in my ear "What's wrong Princess Annie got worried there? What happen, you were doing really good so far besides the fact that you were acting like a child." I looked at him with an angry look as he held up his hands as he said "I'm just saying" as then Annie looked at us as she said "Plutarch can you tell me what Finnick is thinking. He seems sad" as then I look back at Plutarch as I do a gesture of 'Please, please don't tell her that I was upset about the whole friend thing.' Plutarch then nods at me as he looked back to Princess Annie as he said "Oh well you see he was just remembering his parents, and since you two were eating apples it made him remember how much he missed them. So please be careful to what you show him next time, okay."

_**Annie**_

I looked at Finnick sadly as I said "Oh Finnick I'm so sorry, I didn't know" it was then that Finnick had put the apple down and toke my hand. I looked at him to see that he gave me a weak smile, and I start to feel so bad about what I did. As then I noticed that Finnick was looking at something as he smiled as he pointed to whatever he was looking at. I smiled as I looked at him what he was looking at as I saw the puppet show going on; as I said "Would you like to watch what they're doing?" As I looked back to Finnick to see that he had nodded his head as he takes my hand and leads me to the puppet show.

As we watch the puppet show he then went up to the puppet stage and pulled on the puppet up to reveal a hand. I can't help it but laugh as Finnick looks at the puppet weird as then a man came up as he grabs his puppet when he says "Do you mind!" I go to Finnick as I said "They're puppets, the person controls them and they do things with them. Maybe we should do something else, oh I know come with me" as I take Finnick's hand as I lead him to the court yard where all the dancing is going on. I turn around to him as I put my one hand on his back and my other in his hand as I said "Just do as I do okay" he nods his head to show me that he understands. We start to sway to the music as we turn and dance around the people as if they weren't there. As we continue this I spoke sweetly to him "You're a fine dancer, where have you learn all this dancing" he only smiled at me since he can't tell me anything. As then I had realized that we stopped as then I looked up to Finnick as I started to see that he was looking like a god as I reached my hand up to touch his face as he lean his face into my hand. That is when we were just about to go in for our first kiss together when a man bumped into me and pushed me into the fountain.

I sat up in the fountain as I looked down at myself; I had noticed that my blouse was ripped to the point where my breasts were looking like they were going to come out of the corset. I screamed out "Oh no," that is when I saw a most sweeting side to Finnick as he ran up to me and helped me out of the fountain, and then he looked at Plutarch as he pointed to his coat. Plutarch gave him his coat as Finnick put it around me as I whispered out "You, you, you're so . . ." that is when I fell into Finnick's arms as I heard Bonnie yell out "Oh Princess Annie" just as I was about to pass out.

_**Sea Hag Coin**_

I can't believe this young man; he's actually going to win our part of the deal I screamed out as I throw a cup at the wall as it shatters Bon-Bon spoke up "But my lady you should be happy to know that the queen doesn't already know what you did to Prince Finnick. She still thinks that he ran away from home. She'll never" I look back at Bon-Bon as I yelled out "No it will only be a matter of time when she finds out, and that isn't what I'm worried about right now! I under estimated the young prince, I should have known that he would act so innocent to the princess of Calisto. I'll have to think of something, but what, what would make this princess look the other way from Finnick." As then it hit me as I place my hands on the bubble ball. I watch as the scene unfolds as Finnick and Annie are dancing with each other.

I wave my hands on the ball as I say "Make this spell do my wime; make that man over there be perverted as sin. Make him rip the princess's blouse, to show more than they should, and do it now!" As then the man next to them starts to trip on a stone grabs Princess Annie's blouse as he rips up the blouse to reveal a lushes set of boobs and pushes her into the fountain. I smirk as I think _'This is it Finnick will drool at the site of her and Princess Annie will be repulsed by it. Then she'll tell him to leave!'_ I watch excitedly as I hope for this to happen; but what, what is this! He's being a gentleman about this, he gets her out of the fountain and gives her a coat from that, oh no not Plutarch damn it!

I slam my hands on the table where I keep the bubble ball at; as Bon-Bon spoke slowly "My lady is something wrong? Did the spell work?" I turned around as I said "NO IT DIDN'T YOU BITCH! I'm going to have to pull out the big guns for this. I'll need Max back, but first I think a little wet dream service. Now that they are back at the castle I think this could work, and if that doesn't work then we'll do plan B." Bon-Bon looked at me odd as she said "What do you mean plan B my lady" I replied back with "Plan B is to turn Annie into a sex craze babe who wants her Finnick. Once that happens her parents won't be pleased and will send Finnick away. Then if that doesn't work then I'll have no choice then to send in Max."

Bon-Bon spoke again "But my lady, Finnick has two more days, this should make you somewhat happy, the princess already thinks of him as a friend that should make you happy. Besides I don't think . . ." I screamed out "Have you not see that he's winning her damn heart! He'll have her falling for him in no time, and where does that leave me! Nowhere that is what, I've worked way too hard to lose all of this now. Now to watch what happens next at the dinner of the Calisto palace." I go back to watch what happens next in my bubble ball as it shows me in Annie's room in the palace.

_**Annie**_

I woke up in my room with a robe on as I said "What happen I don't remember what happened." As then Bonnie came in as she said "Oh Annie you should have seen it. When you fainted Finnick picks you up bridal style, and takes you back in the carriage. Then when we came back to the castle he continued to carry you in the castle and laid you out on your bed. He didn't even removed the coat on you as he left the room, oh Annie he's perfect for you. You need to tell your parents at once, he is made for you Annie, just made for you." I looked at Bonnie as I said "But he isn't the man that saved me, and I still want to find him. I just have to Bonnie" Bonnie came over to me as she said "I know that he may not be Mr. Right, but he actually seems to be in love with you." I looked up in shocked as I said "He's in love with me? No that can't be right, how do you know" Bonnie rubs my back as she said "I just observe, you know the way he looks at you. The way he acts in front of you and the way he tries so hard to get your attention."

I get up from the bed as I notice the dress hanging from the door of my closet as I said "I guess my mother wants me to wear that for tonight does she" as Bonnie came up behind me as she said "Well yes and don't get mad but you're to have dine with Finnick by yourselves." I can only shake my head as I go put on my dress on and after getting dress as then my mother came in as she said "You look so beautiful, now let me do your hair." As my mother does my hair, Bonnie comes in as she said "Finnick is waiting for you" as everyone gets me done I walk out of my room to see Finnick standing there waiting for me. I smile as I look at him as I said "Thank you for earlier" he only nods at me as he takes my hand. As we go to the balcony that is to the dining room; we sit down to the table and wait for the dinner to arrive as the servants gave us our dinner.

I look at him; I noticed that he was wearing a teal coat with a white blouse and navy blue pants. I looked away as I hear him giggle; as I looked back at him to see him smiling at me. We ate our dinner as I say "Finnick I can't help but feel like I've met you somewhere before, I just can't seem to put my finger on it. Oh I wish I could just hear your thoughts" as then Finnick takes my hand, then he kisses my hand as I breath is caught in my throat as I see him for the first time. In the moonlight he looks like a creature from a fairytale as I start to feel all weak in the knees thank goodness that I'm sitting in a chair. I start to feel like I can't eat anymore, not because I'm full but just looking at Finnick has made me feel so dizzy that I can't even eat. Finnick takes my hand and leads me to the railing part of the balcony as he points to the ocean. As I look to the direction I say "It's so beautiful is you home somewhere out there" I look back to see him shaking his head 'yes' as I laid my head on his shoulder. Then after a while we head back to the dining room and into the hallway. Once we got to his room I looked at him as I said "This evening has been so wonderful, thank you for having dinner with me." As then he takes my hand again as he kisses it and my breath is taken away once again. I walk away from him feeling so dizzy which I don't know why I feel this way.

_**Finnick**_

I watch as my beautiful Annie left my site with that beautiful violet dress that shaped her body well. I walked into my room as I closed the door, and Plutarch spoke "So how was it, did she like the date?" I looked at Plutarch with a smile as I lay back on the bed as I hear him say "This is great Finnick you'll be able to have her fall for you in no time. Just keep doing what you're doing and we'll stop that Sea Hag at her own game." As Plutarch was getting ready for bed I sat up on my bed as I got my clothes off as well. Then went back to bed again as I lay there; I started to smell something really odd, but didn't really think about it. The smell was becoming more sweet and floral as I started to feel very sleepy. The next thing I know is that I'm falling into a deep sleep and the last thing I hear is Plutarch saying "Oh God Finnick no don't fall asleep."

_**Dream sequence**_

I appear on the beach for some reason in my dream. As I walk around I stop to see my beautiful Annie jumping and giggling on the beach as well. I start to get closer as I start to notice that she's wearing a bikini that looks too revealing. I walk up to her as I said "Annie what are you doing?" Wait I have my voice back, something isn't right but this is a dream right. As then my Annie turns around to show that her breasts are really perked up in the top part of the bikini and a thong she wears for her but which is so tiny that I could almost rip it off with my teeth. Annie spoke in a seductive tone "Oh Finnick I was waiting for you for so long, now we can play" I look at her odd as I said "Play what".

She walks up to me places her hand down in my pants as she says "You know silly, play time" I started pull her hand out of my pants as I said "No, we shouldn't do this. This is wrong I'm not going to treat you like a sex object." As then she did something that made me hard right then and there. My Annie first bounced up and down which made her breast go in the direction of her jumping, then she moved to putting one hand on her breast and the other down where her crouch area was at. She spoke again in a pouty tone "But Finnick don't you want me, don't you want to touch, taste, smell, and" oh god don't please don't "Fuck me Finnick. I know you want to Finnick, so why don't you come here and give it to me." I looked way as I said "No I won't do that to you Annie I won't" as then I hear her moan and I can't help it as I turn around. To my shock expression I see my Annie naked now as if her bikini had just disappeared, and she's rubbing herself in front of me.

She starts to go faster and faster while saying once again in a seductive tone "Of Finnick, please fuck me. I know you want to, fuck me Finnick, And Fuck Me." I can't seem to help it as I seem to let out this wild animal inside me as I run over to her and that is when I notice I'm naked too. I grab her as she gasps while I say "Baby you have no idea how much I want you." As then I pushed my penis into her as I hear her moan out that makes me harder than ever. I start to pump in and out of her while she moans. I watch her arch her back as I grab her breast as I suck on it while I'm pumping in and out of her. I can feel her coming as I detach from you breast as I moan out "Oh god this feels so good." As then we hit our climax as we both moan and with one more thrust I spill my seed into my Annie. I lay next to her on the beach looking at her, but something is wrong she's smirking at me. I look at her weird as then laughter came out of nowhere as I looked down to see that my Annie disappeared as I yell out "No Annie, come back, where did you go?" As then the laughter continued as I started to freak out as I said "What's going on, who is it that's laughing" as then look down to see that my penis is leaking of my seed. I scream out "Please stop, stop, please."

I wake up quickly as I sat up, and that is when I see Plutarch went up to me as he said "Finnick are you alright? Is something" that is when I felt something wet in my bed. As then I lift up the sheets to reveal a huge wet spot on my bed. I looked a Plutarch with a sad look as he said "It's okay, it's okay, and I need you to get out of the bed. I'm going to need a servant in here." As then a servant appeared as she said "I heard some commotion and I came here to see what it is." Plutarch told her "Oh yes, you see my master did a little accident to the . . ." it was then the servant finished it "Oh he wet the bed didn't he. Well it's okay we deal with this all the time, oh don't tell anyone but the king would get a lot of wet dreams of his wife. He always did it so don't feel so bad Lord Finnick."

As the servant is remaking my bed I walk to the balcony to our room as Plutarch followed behind me as he said "I'm going to assume that you had a dream of Annie didn't you" I can only nod as he spoke again "That can only mean that the Sea Hag is making her move Finnick. You'll need to be careful now, especially when it comes to Princess Annie." I nod in agreement as then the servant said "Okay everything is an okay now. You should be able to sleep now Lord Finnick." As then she left as I went back to bed as did Plutarch and that is when Plutarch said "Try not to have another dream where you wet the bed. Well good night Prince of Atlantis." As then we all fall asleep and I can only hope that the dream that I will be having is a good one and not an exotic dream.


	6. Chapter 6: Day two of our date, and

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. Also there will be a little bit of sex in it so if you don't like it then don't read it.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The second day of our date, and the next plan**_

_**Sea Hag Coin**_

No, no, this can't be happening. He now has help with cleaning the sheets, and that blow fish is making sure he's cautions his way. How in god's name am I supposed to get him now? I have to think, think of a way to get him to screw this up. I walk back and forth as then Bon-Bon comes in as she said "My lady I got Max here, do you want him in" as I look at her as I said "Yes bring him in." As she dives in and comes back with Max beside her as Max says "So having trouble with the prince."

I walk up to him as I said "I need you to do some things for me. First I'm going to take drastic measures to do this, and I know that this is too soon but as you can see that I'm desperate to do this. I'll have to change you into a human, and send you to the main land to stop Finnick from winning Annie's heart. Now I'll have to give you something to make her fall madly in love with you" as then I go to my table of spells as I find a crystal hanging on a string as I grab the veil that had Finnick's voice in. I walk back to Max as I said "Now once I put this crystal in the veil, and dip it like so" I dip it in the veil and bring it out to reveal that the crystal is all shinny. I hold it up as I said "You'll have his hypnotic voice, and you'll be able to make Annie do anything you want."

I give him the crystal as he smirked he said "Well what are we waiting for. Let's do this thing then." I waved my hand over him and he's transforms into a hot man as he steps out of the water to show me his dick. I smirk as I said "Hear wear this, save the good looking stick for the princess" as I throw him a pair of clothes. He goes to put it on as Bon-Bon says "Yeah but won't he know what we're doing. I mean he'll suspect something won't he." I look back as I said "Well there will be a good chance he will, so this is what I think should be done. Max only put on the crystal on tonight when Finnick is asleep and Annie is watching from outside her balcony. That will give you the upper hand, and then we will strike." Max is now wearing his white blouse and red pants with the black boots as well as the necklace with the crystal on it. As he walks over to me when he says "When do we start" I looked at him as said "Now" as I take Max to the door to my cave and lead him to the beach.

_**Annie**_

I woke up to see my servant Bonnie sitting on my bed as she said "So tell me what happen, did he kiss you, or did he just leave you standing there for more." I had to look away as I said "I don't know he just kissed my hand" that is when I heard Bonnie squeal with joy as she said "Oh he did make you wanting more, oh Annie I'm so happy for you." As I got out of bed I noticed that hanging on my closet was a teal dress, so I go to put it on to only find out that it too had somewhat revealing on me. As then I went out of my room and down the hall then into the main throne room to where my parents were waiting for me. I looked at them as I said "Mother, father, how are you today? Is there something you wish to talk to me about?" My father stood up as my mother held his hand as he said "I want to know how you feel about the whole getting married to whoever we've pick dear. I want to hear your opinion on this." I looked at them as I said calmly "I don't like it, I want to pick who I choose and not for the sake of the kingdom. I want to be in love with someone who will treat me the way I should be treated. I don't want . . ." as then my mother stood up as she said "No be treated like a sex object. To be treated with patience, respect, kindness, and most of all with love. Kind of how Lord Finnick has been treating you and here he has given you so much more. Oh sweetheart we just want what's best for you, and so when Finnick and Plutarch arrived . . ." that is when my father spoke next "Our prayers were answered, because we wanted what was best for you. So please, please my dear darling daughter consider him your choice. I know that you still want to find that young man who saved you from the sea, but a least give Lord Finnick a try . . . oh Finnick you're here."

I turned around to see that Finnick wearing a light blue vest with a white blouse and navy blue pants as he walked up to me. This only made me blush as his toke my hand and kissed my hand again. My father spoke "Now Finnick my young man I want you to take my daughter out to the garden that we have in the castle. I believe you know that way don't you boy." Finnick looks at my father with a smile as he nods at him. As then Finnick lead me to the French double doors as he pushes it out I look at him in all as he takes my hand and leads me to the garden in my home castle. I walk to the beautiful roses as I smell one of them as I feel Finnick tugging my hand. I look back to see that he is bowing to me; I can't help but giggle as I curtsey as we put our hands together and we begin to dance. We continue to dance as I look into his eyes as I can now see what Bonnie was talking about, that he is indeed falling in love with me. I spoke "Finnick, I know that we've only met each other for only these past few days, but I feel like that I've known you my whole life. Like we're made for each other, and so I've been thinking" as then he goes to lean into me as I could feel my breath hitch. As we go into kiss we hear something rips; I look down to see that both my dress and Finnick's pants are ripped as I gasped at what I see as then I see his glorious manhood sticking out.

But he doesn't see to be worried about that he whistles for someone to come, as then Plutarch comes out with a cloak for me as he puts it on. Plutarch bows and then leaves me alone once again with Finnick. I look at him as I said "What about your pants? You have a rip in them too" but he only smiles at me as he gestures that he will only be minute. I wait for Finnick for a while when I smell something sweet coming from somewhere, and I don't know where it's coming from but I can still smell it. As then I go to the smell and that is when I start to feel dizzy and that very moment that everything went black.

_**Finnick**_

I went to Plutarch to show him what happen and he spoke "Oh god your pants ripped, how did that happen?" I can only shrug as he continued "When did this happen, did it happen when you twos were going to kiss" I nodded as he looked at me with shocked as he said "The Sea Hag is making her move Finnick. She really doesn't want you and Princess Annie to kiss. So where is oh no Finnick, Princess Annie is a lone in the garden we have to get back! Here put theses on" I go to put on the pants that Plutarch had given me which was a cream color as I went back to the garden to see my Annie lying on the ground. I run over to her as I helped her up; I brushed off the dirt off the cloak as I hear my Annie spoke in an odd tone "What happened" I looked at Plutarch as he said "Well maybe you're hungry, I mean the both of you didn't get to eat anything. Why don't I ask them to give you two a picnic, I'll be right back."

I watch as Plutarch left to go back inside the castle; as I helped Annie up I took her to the bench that they had, and sat her down as I sat next to her. I smiled at her as she spoke oddly again "I need to take this cloak off; it's too hot out here." I tried to gesture her not too but to no avail she took it off; that is when I notice that her outfit changed, it was a beautiful teal dress. But now she wears a lushes dress that makes her breasts pop out; the top is a teal with hints of purple in it as well as the skirt that has two slits going all the way up to the whim of the skirt. As then my Annie looked at me as she giggled out "Oh Finnick don't you want me" I scooted back as then I hit the ground as Annie was crawling on the bench as she giggle again. I shook my head 'no' but my Annie only pouted as she said "But Finnick I want you to touch me, I want you to massage my clit. I want you Finnick don't you see that, can you see that I need you." As then Plutarch came in as he yelled out "Finnick, Princess Annie" then Bonnie came right after him as she yelled out "Princess Annie what on earth are you doing?"

I looked at them as I tried to gesture to them that something is wrong with Annie, but Annie says "All I want to do is please Finnick, but he doesn't any of these" as the she pushes up her breasts to give them more of a lushes feel to them. That is when Bonnie walked up to my Annie and slapped her in the face as she said "Princess we don't do any of those things, and we most certainly don't act like we're sluts going around showing men what we have." As then my Annie batted her eyes as she spoke in a frighten tone "What happen, I don't remember anything at all. All I can remember is smelling something sweet and then" it was then that my Annie looked down at her new dress as she yelped and that is when she started to cry. I got up from the ground not even paying any attention to Plutarch and Bonnie as I grab the cloak once again and put it on her again. She looked at me as she said "I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier, I don't know what came over me" as then I toke her hand and kissed it to show her that it was okay. She only smiled at me as we heard Plutarch say "Well we'll leave this food here for the both of you. After all no one gets to see the sunset in their life time."

They leave us as I place the blanket on the ground and my Annie sitting beside me. I look at her as she tries to cover herself, but I can't help but grab her hand and kiss it. I look up to see her smiling but a tear runs down her face as she said "Oh Finnick you're so sweet, I'm so glad you're here" as then I give her some fruit and I start to eat mine as I watch her eat hers. After a while of eating we get up from the blanket as we walked to through the garden as we watched the sun set. I felt something on my shoulder as I looked down to see my Annie putting her head on my shoulder. I can't help but sigh as I feel my Annie look up at me as she said "Are you sad about something?" I turn my head to her to show her that I'm happy right now, and that is when I hear her say "I'm happy too Finnick" as then we continued to watch the sun set.

After that we went back inside the castle and went down the hall way then stopped at my room as then I toke her hand as I kissed them again. I can hear her sigh again as she spoke sweetly "Goodnight my handsome lord." I look up to her as I can only give her a smile as I thought 'Good night my beautiful angel' as I watch her walk down as Plutarch spoke happily "So how did it go after we left the two of you?" I turned around to give him as smile on my face as he yells out happily "This is great Finnick, you'll be with Annie in no time at all. I just know that you'll have her hand and marriage in a matter of minutes this is great." I walk to our balcony to get some fresh air; when I see my Annie looking at me, which I wave to her and head back in to get ready for bed.

_**Annie**_

I went out on the balcony to get some fresh air as Bonnie was knitting something while sitting in one of the chairs that I have. I look over in the other direction as I see Finnick standing there still in his outfit from today as he looks over to me and wave at me which I giggle and wave back at him. I watch him go back inside his room as I spoke to Bonnie "Do you think he's the one for me?" Bonnie looked up from her knitting as she said "Do I what" so I tell her again "I said do you think he's the one for me? He's done so many things for me that I can't help but fall in love with him. Even though he wasn't the one who save me, but he's so sweet and kind. Oh Bonnie what do I do" Bonnie can only smile at me as she said "You'll find a way, but it was weird that earlier before you were not acting like . . . Annie do you smell that sweet fragrance" as I watch her fall asleep I tried to call out to Bonnie, but then something happened.

I had to turn my head, because something caught my eye as I looked around. Down where the beach is a young man is walking on the beach where I heard that beautiful poem that I heard before. I look to see that this young man had jet black hair and a nice body. He wears a white blouse and red pants with black boots. I start to feel as different as I look at this mysterious young man coming towards my parent's castle as he says "Hello my lady, I've come far and wide to find someone like you. May I ask you your name?" I spoke sweetly "I'm Princess Annie of Calisto and you maybe" he smiled at me as he said "My name is Prince Luke, for I've come to take your hand in marriage." As then I can feel my nightgown change; showing off more of my breasts then they should and I can't help it but sigh at him as I feel something tingle in between my crouch as I say "Oh yes you may take my hand." For what some reason I can't hear the voice in my head as I watch the young prince named Luke as he comes into the castle to my new life with him.


	7. Chapter 7: The date that will never

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story, and I hope that everyone likes it. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The date that will never be, and There is a pain in my heart**_

_**Finnick**_

I woke up to see that Plutarch smiling at me as he said "You did it Finnick, you did it. Everyone is saying that you and Princess Annie are going to get married. Oh you sly dog" he rubs my hair making it messy as he continues to put out clothes as I laugh happily as I put on the clothes that Plutarch laid out for me. I straighten up my hair with a brush and left in a rush to go see my Annie. I run down the hallway as I finally get to the room where I met the king and queen. I only stop to see my Annie holding hands with a strange man; I look over to see the king and queen talking to them so I hide behind a pillar that they had as I overheard the conservation.

"Well my dear boy who might you be" says the King, and the young man answers with "My name is Prince Luke of the Stars. I'm here to take your beautiful daughter's hand in marriage. I love your daughter so much." As then the queen spoke "Annie what about Finnick, doesn't he even matter after all you did go on showing him around the castle and . . ." as then my Annie says something that makes me slide down the pillar "Mother, Finnick was just a toy. He means nothing to me, and you know just as I do that we were just using him! My real heart lays with Prince Luke the man that saved my life, and I will take his hand in marriage. I also want to have the wedding as soon as we can" as then I hear her parents gasp as the queen yelled out "So soon, but why" as then I hear Prince Luke say "We want to spend the rest of our lives as soon as we can. Oh by the way this is my mother Queen Sasha" as then I hear this queen say "I'm so glad that you all have chosen my dear lovely son to be with your daughter, and why wait it's obvious that they are in love with each other."

I can't take this anymore as I get up and run out of the room. I run through the hallway only to be run into Plutarch who says "Finnick what's wrong, why aren't you with the princess?" I look up at him as I can't help showing him that I'm crying and holding my chest.

Plutarch rubs my back as he says "It's okay, we'll find out what's going on" as then Bonnie runs up to us as she says "Oh thank goodness I've found you. I need your help something is wrong with Princess Annie, when I woke up to see that I was still in fact in her room. I looked over to see that Princess Annie was wearing a very revealing dress that was showing off her breasts and the color was a dark pink. When I asked her why she would wear something like that she simply said that she always wear something like that all the time. Then when I asked her where she was going she simply said that she was going to tell her parents that she was going to get married to this prince named Luke. Oh Finnick I've always known that she loved you not this so called imposter, oh please help me, help me save her."

I looked at Plutarch as he looked back at me as we both thought of the same thing. That it was no other then the Sea Hag Coin, and that is when Plutarch spoke softly to Bonnie "I'm afraid that it is no other then the Sea Hag Coin, but I don't know who this young man is. Bonnie before we help you with this we have to tell you the truth about us" that is when I knew that this wasn't going to be easy for us.

_**Sea Hag Coin**_

I smirked as I watch the handsome Prince Finnick run out of the room once he heard what his dear sweet beautiful Annie say those things about him. How sad that it broke his little heart, and now it's going according to my plan. The beautiful Princess Annie has absolutely no idea that the man standing next to her is no other then my spy Max, and that I'm not who I'm seen to be. I can see that my spell on her is perfect as she starts to wear sex things as well as rubbing her legs together to show how much she wants Max. I look back to see that King Calisto and Queen Calisto can only look at their daughter with comfort as the king said "Very well then we will have the wedding at noon today, and you both will have our blessing."

I spoke again in a kind tone "Why don't we have the wedding at sunset, it will be very romantic" as both Max and Annie nod which made the King Calisto say "Very well then we will have the wedding at Sunset. Now how about we get our beautiful daughter ready for her wedding then" we watch as the queen takes Annie out of the room as the king follows them out of the room leaving me with Max. Max looks at me as he says "Now that is an ass I would love to squeeze" I smack him as I said "Now control yourself Max, she still thinks your Prince Luke a gentleman. I hope you saw how poor Finnick reacted to this little stunt; but we'll need to make sure he doesn't come to the wedding to try to stop us." Max looks at me as he says "Well then I have an idea to make sure he can't get on seeing that he wouldn't be able to swim" and that is when it hits me as I yell out in happiness "You're a genus, we'll have the wedding on a boat and he'll never be able to make there in time." We both laugh as we all get ready for the soon to be wedding of Max and Annie.


	8. Chapter 8: We must stop that wedding

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story, and I hope everyone likes it. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: We must stop that wedding**_

_**Finnick**_

I watch as Plutarch started to tell Bonnie the truth about us. Plutarch spoke "Bonnie, we're not from the other side of the main land. I'm afraid we're . . . I guess it would be better to show you. So can you come with us?" I then follow Plutarch along with Bonnie out of the castle in down where the water meets the beach. Plutarch said "Okay Bonnie I need you to promise that you won't freak out okay." As then Bonnie nodded her head as Plutarch toke off the necklace around his neck; that is when he turned back into a half human and half blow fish. I watched Bonnie gasp as I put the necklace back Plutarch as he turned back into his human form. He looked at Bonnie as he said "You see Bonnie, both Finnick and I am from the ocean. I'm the advisor to the Queen of Atlantis and to Finnick as well."

That is when Bonnie had put the two and two together as she said "You mean to tell me that Finnick is a prince, the prince of Atlantis, and then he's a merman. Then you're the one who saved Princess Annie . . . oh my goodness you are the one. Oh no now we have to save her, but I don't understand why can't you change back to your merman self Finnick?" As then Angel appeared in front of us as she said "Finnick, Plutarch, I have to tell you something very important. It's Max, he's gone missing. No one knows where he is, and what's worse is that Queen Mags has sent the royal mermen guards to go out in the ocean to find you Finnick." Plutarch thought for only a second when he yelled out "Oh Poseidon, that prince with Annie is Max! We have to stop that wedding, Bonnie where are they going to have the wedding at, at noon today?" Bonnie looked around as if to try to find something as she said "I think one of the servants said that they were going to get married on a ship. Wait the royal ship, the S.S. Seashine; that is where they'll have their wedding. We need to go to the docks now."

We all ran to the docks as Angel just followed us by swimming; as we go to the dock the ship had just left us as Bonnie yelled out "Wait, please wait, we need to get on the ship. Oh Plutarch what do we do now?" I look at the ship as I fall to my knees as I watch my Annie be taken away from me by no other then Max the man that I thought was my friend.

_**Sea Hag Coin**_

I walk through the room that Max and I are in as I hear Max say "Coin you don't have anything to worry about. Finnick will be too late to get his hot sexy babe back. After all we did make her fall in love with me." I turned around to see Max wearing a suit that is black and a blouse that is white as he said again "Well what do you think?" I smirk as I said "Well you do look like a prince now, but how about we see what your bride is going to wear." As then I waved my hand over to the mirror on the nightstand; as then the image of Annie appeared as it shows us what she's wearing, a beautiful wedding gown that is an off white color, and some pearl beads on the gown. It is her mother the Queen of Calisto helping her beautiful daughter with her hair. The gown hugs her hourglass shape and a sweet heart neckline on the dress makes her breasts not show as much. As then I hear Max spat out "Puff I would have made that dress sexier, show off the goods, and make her horny on the spot." I smack him again as I said "Remember you're supposed to be a gentlemen, not a jerk who loves sex!"

Max looked my way as he said "Where are you going, the wedding will start soon." I turned back at him as I said "I need to make sure that everything is fine at the main land; I need to make sure that Bon-Bon and Jenkins are doing their jobs. We all know how those two are when it comes to doing the things that tell them to do." As then I left the room as I waved my hand to make myself disappear from the ship to see how Bon-Bon and Jenkins are doing.

_**Finnick**_

I sat there feeling like that I could yell out to the heavens, but I know that seeing that I lost my voice to the Sea Hag. That is when Plutarch tapped my shoulder as he said "We're not out of the sea yet Finnick. Angel do you think you could take Finnick out to that ship there?" Angel had the brightest smile I've ever seen as she spoke "I most certainly can Plutarch" as Plutarch spoke again "Alright, Angel I need you to take Finnick to that ship right now. While you do that I have to go back to the queen and tell her everything that has happened and Bonnie" as then Bonnie looked at Plutarch as she said "Yes Plutarch". Plutarch walked up to her as he said "If anything were to happen to me, I just want you to know that I love you Bonnie." As then Plutarch gave Bonnie a kiss on the lips; as they release from their kiss, Bonnie smiled back at Plutarch as she said "I know a way that Angel can do without swimming Finnick to the ship. She can help us follow her to get there. Come on Finnick, just like Plutarch said 'we're not out of the sea yet!" As then Bonnie took my hand as she led me down one of the docks as Angel followed us.

As then Bonnie showed me to a boat with ores as she said "We can use these to help us get to the ship. Angel is that alright if you show us the way?" As I sit down on the bench of the boat I hear Angel yell out "I, I captain" as then Bonnie got in with me as we started to row in order to get to the ship as Angel followed us. I went as fast as I could as Bonnie looked around to see if anything was coming as Angel shouted "We're almost there, Finnick just row a couple more times and we'll be at the ship in no time." As I give in to my strength as I rowed a couple more times we were finally at the latter to the ship in order to get in. I let Bonnie go up first; but as I was just about to get up there Angel spoke "Finnick wait, I just want to tell you something" I looked back at her as she continue "I'm sorry, I've should have known that Max was no good. I could have stopped him when he took you to see the" I had to stop her as I lift my hand and gave the gesture of 'You couldn't have known this would happen.' As Angel swam up as she said "I get the sea creatures to help in any way they can to stop this wedding!" As then I watch as Angel swims away as I head up the latter, and there waiting for me is Bonnie who helps me get on the ship.

As then I look over to see that everyone is standing there waiting for the wedding to start as then Bonnie spoke "Finnick hide here and I'll go see how everything is doing." I waited behind the table just a Bonnie told me to, and now that I looked around to see that there is was wedding cake, and an alter to my Annie's wedding. As then I see everyone sitting down and Max aka Prince Luke standing there waiting for my love to walk down the aisle. I look around to see if Bonnie got to Annie in time; only to see my love with her father walking down the aisle. As then they got to Max as the priest spoke "We are here to bring these two couple together here today. In the eyes of everyone . . . what in god's name is going on?" As then birds flu down and attacked Max as he swipe them away, and then sea lions came up to the deck of the ship. They then pushed him away from Annie as he yelled out "What the hell is going on! Get these damn things off the ship, now!" As then I hear Angel yell out "Attack everyone, attack the trader!" That is when all the sea creatures started to attack Max; he then stepped back even more away from my Annie as then Ginger the dog bit him in the butt as he yelled out "Ouch you dumb mutt! No, no" as then the crystal that was around his neck had been lose.

That is when it happened one of the birds' flu in and ripped off the crystal off the necklace. Then smashed it to pieces as then my voice came out of it as it traveled up and into my throat as I said "My heart belongs to thy as the sun is my heart, and where the sun meets the sea that is where they can find me. I belong to you and you belong to me as my love for thy is where I would like to be. For I have fallen in love of thy." As then my love Annie stepped back a little as she said "What happen? Finnick is that you, oh Finnick" that is when she ran up to me as she hugged me in my arms as we heard Max yell out "No this isn't supposed to happen! You're supposed to belong to me Annie . . . ha it won't matter anyway now, you're too late. You didn't kiss her so now she'll see what you really are." As I looked at her not even caring that Max would be watching as Annie spoke sweetly "It was you, you were the one who saved me. Oh Finnick, I didn't mean what I said to Prince Luke, I, I, I love you" as then I tell her "Annie it doesn't matter what you said to that imposter over there, because I've always loved you." I go to lean into my Annie as we were about to kiss; that is when it happen I pressed my body into her as I could feel the pain coming from my legs as then I slid off of Annie as I hit the floor. I looked up to see my Annie gasping as Max laughed evilly as I held up my hand as I said "Annie, I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you."

Max laughed again as I spoke only to Annie as I said "Annie get behind me" as then she did as I hear her say "I've always had a feeling that you were a merman my love." I turned my head a little as I said "You know I love you right" as then I smile as she nodded her head as I looked back to Max as I said "Max, I trusted you. Why did you do this? Why did you turn on me, I need to know I deserve that." As then Max walked up to us as he said "Why, why, you had everything Finnick! You even had riches and mermaids at your fin. But no you had to go to the surface and see what the humans were doing. Then I saw her, the one you fell in love with! Annie was mine, I saw her first not you, but no you had to see her on that beach! Then I had to hear you talk about how much you wanted to be with her, and that is when I take it up on myself to make you surfer for this." That is when we heard the king yell out "What is going on here Annie?" But before anyone could answer that is when the Sea Hag appeared as both the king and queen spoke together "Sea Hag Coin." That is when I knew that this wasn't going to be good for both Annie and I.


	9. Chapter 9: The deal that I have

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The deal that I made will come with a price**_

_**Finnick**_

I looked at the Sea Hag as I said "What do you want" as then the Sea Hag Coin turned to me as she said "What? Did we forget our little deal already?" I looked away as I heard Annie say "What is she talking about Finnick?" I looked at Annie as I explained "Annie the only way I could be with you is if I asked the Sea Hag to turn me into a human, so that is why I went to her so that way she could. Oh Annie I'm" as then I felt something hit me as I hear my Annie scream out "Finnick". As then I look up to see that I'm in a bubble ball as I yelled out "What is this? Let me out, Annie" as then I see Max grab my Annie as she yells out "Finnick, Finnick." Then Sea Hag Coin walked up to me as she said "Oh poor Finnick, he still doesn't know what's going to happen to him. This should be loads of fun." I slam my fists on the bubble that I'm in as I hear her laugh at me as I can see that the bubble doesn't burst. I looked at her as she smiles at me, and I watch in horror what Max does to my love Annie.

_**Annie**_

Max takes me to the one end of the ship as I yell out "Let me go, I need to help my love Finnick. You can't do this oh" as then I'm thrown to the floor and I look up to see Max looking at me oddly. I looked at him in horror as he said "You know what Annie, I don't like the wedding dress you're wearing. How about we make it very revealing to my liking" as then I see him wave his hand over me. I look down to see that my dress is ripping as I scream out "You bastard, no" as then I look down at myself to see that my sweetheart neck line has turned into a sexy corset top that makes my breasts perk up to show off the cleavage. I put my hands on my stomach as then I can feel my skin of my stomach and I looked over as I see that the bottom of my dress has become a skirt with two slits.

Max smirks at me as I yelled out "How can you do this? I'm not a sex toy, I'm a person and I should oh" as then Max grabs me as I hear him whisper in my ear "I know what to do to you my pet, how about we show your parents . . . ouch you bitch!" As then I kicked him in the balls and started to run to the other side of the deck, where my Finnick is at but before I got to him the Sea Hag yelled out "Uh, uh, uh, not yet Princess Annie." As then I feel something hit me as I am flown out of the way of Finnick and into a bubble thing. I looked at Finnick as I yelled out "Finnick, Finnick, what's happening. Please let him go, I love him." As then I looked over to see that Max walked up to my bubble as he said "I wouldn't talk to him now, once we're done with him he won't remember you after this." I looked back to see that my Finnick is looking at me sadly as I see him mouthed out 'I am so sorry for getting you in this.' I can only put my hand up as then I look over to see my parents yelling at the Sea Hag.

_**Sea Hag Coin**_

I looked over to see that King Calisto is yelling out "You witch, let our daughter go. She didn't do any of this, that young merman is the one who made the deal with you. Not our daughter!" I walked up to them as I said "But Princess Annie has much to do with this just as Prince Finnick of Atlantis does. Unless there is something that you want to tell your beautiful daughter anything, or do you want me to tell her?" I turned back to see Annie looking at her parents oddly as then the Queen of Calisto spoke sadly "We had no choice; you were a threat to both us and the king and queen of Atlantis. We had to put you in that cave for the rest of your days, but how you got out I'll never know. We had to take precautions to make sure that you would never hurt any of us ever again, and the only way to do that was for their son to stay in the sea and our daughter to stay on land. Oh sweetheart we wanted to tell you, but we just didn't know how oh Annie."

I smirked as I watched Princess Annie cry out in her bubble ball cage. I looked back at them as I said "Well I think I should punish the both of you for what you did to me" as I waved my hands at both the King and Queen of Calisto and that is when I smirk as I watched them both get turned into stone. I hear Princess Annie scream out in pain as I laugh at them as I said "Let's see what should I do next" as then I hear Finnick yell out "Stop this, King Calisto is right Sea Hag Coin, Annie didn't do anything. Don't hurt her and her parents, no" I waved my hand as then both of Annie's parents fell to the floor and mashed into a million pieces. I turned around to see that Princess Annie is crying uncontrollably as Finnick yells out again "Why, why did you do that? They didn't do anything wrong, and you went ahead and killed them. You, you, you" as then I walked up to Finnick's bubble ball cage as I spoke cutely "Patience my prince, patience, soon you'll see what I'm going to do next. Ah here she is now" as then Queen Mags of Atlantis showed up right on time as I smirk at myself that my plan was coming to pass.

_**Finnick**_

I smiled as I yelled out "Aunt Mags" as then I watched my aunt use the trident to push the Sea Hag Coin to the floor as I hear my aunt say "Coin, I want you to release my nephew and Princess Annie right now, or you will feel my wrath!" Sea Hag Coin only laughed as she said "Well then we have a problem on that part don't we; you see your precious nephew has made a deal with me you see" as then Sea Hag Coin shows my Aunt Mags the scroll as I hear my aunt spoke softly "No, no this can't be. Finnick would never . . . oh Finnick" as then I see the look of sadness on my aunt's face. I looked at her as I said "Aunt Mags I'm so sorry, I just wanted to be with Princess Annie so badly. I didn't . . . what's happening to me" as then I could feel myself turning into a teenager as I looked up to see my aunt gasping at the site of me.

As then I could feel myself getting younger as I looked around to see my Annie crying at me; I look down to see that I've become a preteen as I looked up at my Aunt Mags as I said "I'm so sorry Aunt Mags, I'm so sorry" I could feel myself crying as then I hear Sea Hag Coin say "You know that we could make a deal Queen Mags, I could exegete Prince Finnick for you. But if you don't want to then you can watch your precious nephew get younger and younger until he's a little merbaby once again." Once again I'm turning back to my age of 8 years old as I yelled out cutely "Aunt Mags don't do it, please the merfolk needs you. Please don't do this" as then I saw my Aunt Mags come up to me with the help of the waves she puts her hands on the bubble that I'm in as I do the same. She looks at me as she says "Finnick I want you to know how much I love you and how much I'm proud of you for being my nephew. I know that this is too late, but I know that your father would have done the same if your mother was human too. And that I hope that one day you will understand for what I'm about to do." As then I watched my aunt look over to Annie and then back to me as she kissed the bubble as I started to give her a sad smile. That is when I see what happens next only makes me feel horrible; first I hear my aunt say "Do I have your word that you will let my nephew go the minute I sign your contact" as then the Sea Hag Coin said "Of course", and that is when it happens my Aunt Mags signs the scroll with the help of the trident.

Sea Hag laughs as then I watch in horror as my Aunt Mags is now in a bubble ball just like Annie and I. As then I watch my aunt transform into a baby mermaid with a cute little pink tail and a cute little chest where her once breasts had the shells on them were no longer there anymore. I looked up to see Coin laughing at my aunt as she says "It's mine, the trident is mine, and the crown is mine. Oh the power is mine" as then I watch Coin pick up the trident and the crown that was once belong to my aunt. I screamed at her "You put those down, they don't belong to you. No I'm still getting younger" as then I could feel myself becoming a toddler as I spoke cutely "Mean lady lied to aunty Mags, you said that you would let me go." As then the mean lady spoke cutely "Well I can't have the prince of Atlantis try to stop me now can I, but I think I'll make sure that you're not alone in this" as then a pretty lady came to my sites as I can see that she's crying as I can only remember a little as I spoke cutely to her "Pretty lady I love you" as then I hear the pretty lady say "I love you too Finnick" as then I see her kiss the bubble as I blow her a kiss back. That is when I felt myself turning into a baby merman as I looked up at the mean lady as I cried out in pain the fact that the mean lady will take me.

_**Annie**_

I screamed out "Finnick" as I watched my love turn back into a baby merman as the Sea Hag Coin laughed at him. I could feel myself getting mad as I hit the bubble with my fists as I yell out "Change him back, change Finnick back, I'll make you pay for what you did to him. You hear me I'll make you pay Sea Hag Coin" as then I watched the Sea Hag looked at me as she said "Max, how do you feel if our Princess Annie was turned into a baby." I gasped as Max said "Sure why not" as then I watch in horror as Sea Hag Coin raised the trident to me as then I hear her say "Change this princess into a baby of sex" as then I could feel myself getting smaller and smaller while my clothes were getting bigger and bigger. I cried out cutely "Please, I don't want to be a baby" as then Max smirked at me as he said "We are going to have so much fun, and you'll never think of baby Finnick ever again."

As then I could feel myself becoming smaller and smaller as my clothes got bigger and bigger until it stopped. I look up to see to big people which I start to cry out; as then whatever I was in pop and a man caught me. I looked up to this man with the dark brown hair and a pretty outfit on him say "It's okay, my little rose bud, you'll be safe. I'm your lover, and this is your mommy. We're going to take good care of you and baby Finnick too your brother." I start to kick as my mommy came over as she said "Now it's time to take my babies to our new home." As then we were all disappeared from the strange ship, and into a very pretty castle in the middle of the ocean. As then I hear my daddy say "Welcome home my rose bud" as we all went into the castle, to our new home.


	10. Chapter 10: My new life as baby

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story, and this will have sex in it so if you don't like it you don't have to read this. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 10: My new life as a baby**_

_**Finnick**_

I look around in my bubble when I see the lady take me into a strange palace with green pillars and everything as I hear her say cutely "Does baby Finnick want to see his new crib?" I giggle as she waves this strange fork thingy and I appear over a tube of water; as then the bubble popped and I fell in the water. I swim up as I giggle as the lady spoke cutely again as she said "I'll be right back baby Finnick" as then I watch the lady leave as I just continue to swim around in the tank that she had put me in.

_**Annie**_

I was carried to what seems to be a bedroom as my daddy said "I'm here, don't worry, this is our room. Oh mommy is here to breast feed you." As then mommy came in as she said "Max, give my Annie, I need you to take baby Mags in with the rest of the babies in my garden. I'll breast feed baby Annie now." As then my daddy gave my mommy me as I watch my daddy go away as then my mommy toke me to a rocker as she said "I know you're hungry aren't you baby Annie. I have something that you'll love oh so much." As then I watch as my mommy started to reveal her boobies to me; which I just kicked as she held me up to her one booby as I started to suck on it. I hear my mommy moan for some reason I don't know as I start to feel something tingle in between my legs as she says "It's okay, you're a lady of passion now. Soon you'll want your daddy to touch you down there, and you'll like it too." As then I kick excitedly as I continue to suck on my mommy's boobies. As I drink I start to feel sleepy; as then my mommy says "Go to sleep baby Annie, go to sleep and everything will be fine." I do as my mommy says and I fall asleep.

_**Sea Hag Coin**_

I smirked as baby Annie fell asleep drinking my milk; which I had magically supplied in my breasts. Max came over as he said "When do I get to fuck her already? I can't fuck a baby, it'll be too weird. What if we change her back, then I could" I had to stop him as I said "Listen if we change her back to the way she was, then she will remember exactly who she was when I changed her. We are going to need time for both her and Finnick to forget what they were. Also have Bon-Bon and Jenkins ever found Plutarch and Bonnie anywhere yet. They're the only ones who could stop all of this; I need those two to be stopped right away. Now help me put baby Annie in her crib, and besides you could give her a finger job."

I hand over baby Annie to Max as he says "Well it's better than nothing. From what Bon-Bon told me that they didn't find them anywhere, but she says that you shouldn't worry about them they would take care of it." As he went to do his business with baby Annie; I went back to the other room to see baby Prince Finnick, and I see him swimming around in his tank that I made for him. I just couldn't put him in my garden, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him near Annie it would bring some things back to him and I can't have that. I walk up to him as I said "Does baby Finnick want some milk? I have some in theses, and I know you want some" I go to show him my tits as I hear him giggle and splash. I pick him up from the tube and take him to a very special chair; as I sit in it I put his mouth on one of my breasts as I hear him sucking on them. I look down to see him flapping his little blue tail, and then something happen as he was sucking my breasts I could feel my ass getting smaller. I looked up to see Max saying "Coin what's happening to you? You're becoming a" as then I look down to see that my breasts were becoming bigger than they were; as if Finnick was making me into what he thought I should look like.

As then baby Finnick stopped sucking my breasts as I go to put him back in the tube of water that I made for him. I run to my room to see what he did as I look in my mirror when I see a sexy woman, no a girl standing in front of the mirror. I scream out happily "Oh Max I'm a girl, a big busted girl. I can't believe that handsome prince made me so sexy, and to think that this is what he wants oh." I can't help it but feel my thigh as Max said "Wow he made you really hot, I wander what else he can do?" I turn around to show him my now tight dress as I held my hand out and the trident came to me as I waved it and it gave me a sexy corset top and skirt as I look at myself as I can feel myself touch the fabric as I moan out stuff. Max comes up to me as he says "You know you'll make yourself wetter than Annie and Finnick if you keep doing that." I turn around as I smirked at Max as I said "I think I know how I got this sexy body, Finnick is the prince of Atlantis which since now that I control it makes me his wife now. So he had to have a sexy wife by his side even if he is a baby right now. Since I have the power of the trident I could make or even turn anyone into what I wanted them to be. For instance I could make someone look like a god if I wanted it, so how about I put it to the test" just as Max was about to say something I pointed the trident to him and waved it to his body. I smirked as I started to see his penis getting bigger and his chest becoming chiseled just like a god. I walked up to him as I said "See now you're what baby Annie wants you to look like. I know that she'll wet her diapers even more at the site of you."

What I didn't know what would happen next was that Max came up to me as he said "But she's a baby, and you're a woman with needs. Since you're a woman with those needs right now, I think we should test this body out, don't you think." As I was about to protest he picks me up and runs to my bed which is white as I close the door with the help of the trident in my hand; but it was put down by Max as he starts to massage my breasts as I moan out "Oh Max, what big hands you have." I watch him smirk as he said seductively "Well you'll love what I have next you sexy babe."

As then he pulls my skirt down to show my womanly clit as he puts his finger in there; which only makes me moan even more and then he has one hand on one of my breasts as he starts to massage them both. I can't help it but moan out "Faster, faster Max, oh god I'm getting wet." As then Max went faster and faster until I arch my back and that is when my juices came out flooding the sheets of my bed. Max smirked as he said "Well, well, well it seems that Coin does want some sex. You really want Finnick to fuck you so hard that you wet the bed, but you know what it was me you made you wet the bed not him. Now I can have some more fun with you before I go screwing Baby Annie first." I had to giggle at him as he toke off his pants to show me how wonderful the spell worked, and I looked at his penis as I could feel myself becoming hot.

I did a damn good just on him; his penis was so big and long that it hit the bed. I wanted to get up but he put his hand on me as he said "No, no, no let me come to you Coin, or should a call you Celesta now." I giggle again as he puts his big penis into me and start a rhythm to my pace. As then we went like a rocket as we both went faster and faster until we hit our climax. I looked up as then I could feel myself becoming even more sexier than before as my hair became wavy, my ass becoming firmer, and my breasts becoming firmer and bigger. As we stopped I looked down to see that we have wet the bed again, and Max gets up from my bed as he said "I wonder what the Prince of Atlantis and Princess Annie are going to look like when they get back to that age we want them at." I smirked as I went up to him as I said "I think if we screw them up they will be the image we want them to be. Besides no one can come up here and save them anyway, well I should go and turn the world into what I see fit." I went over to where the trident was at and picked it up waved it on me. That is when I hear Max whistle at me as I walked out of my room smirking at what he and I have become.

_**Finnick**_

I swim up to see that my mommy is wearing a dress that seems to make her boobies pop up. I splash around as I giggle as she walks over to me as she says "Does baby Finnick like what he sees? Now that I have you I think we can do something to ease your little manhood." As then I looked down to my fin to see her waving the trident at it as then my tank turned into a bathing baby tube as she let me lay there while she danced for me. I flip, and flopped my fin as she said "Oh poor baby Finnick he can't touch himself because he has fins. Whatever shall I do" as then she waved the trident again as some weird tube was put around my fin. I didn't like it as I cried out for her to take it off, but she only smiled at me as she said "Don't worry baby Finnick, we're almost done" as then I watched her touch her boobies and that is when I started to feel wet. I kept flipping my fin when I saw the tube sucking some kind of liquid down it.

I giggled as the sucking continued as I watched my mommy touch herself. Until I heard a loud pop from the tube; that is when I looked at my mommy as she picked me up and placed me in another tank for me. I looked at her oddly as she went back to the special bathing tube with the tube in it. She then waved at the tube as she held out a bottle of some kind and toke a sip from it. As then I hear my mommy say "Oh so good, you've been a very good boy baby Finnick. Now to go check on that baby servant baby Annie" I watch my mommy leave the room that I was in, but all I could think is how much I love my mommy and how much I want to play with her. As then a strange man came up to me as he said "Prince Finnick is that you. Oh lord no; she turned you into a baby. Bonnie we need to find the trident; it's the only way to save them from this. If we don't then they will stay like this for the rest of their lives and that is bad in itself. Help me . . . wait they're coming back." As then I watch the strange man hide behind something as did the strange lady with him. I look back to see that my mommy is holding a beautiful baby with her, and I start to giggle as then my mommy says "Would baby Finnick like to see something special on baby Annie?" As then my mommy waved the trident as then my tank moves to where my mommy has the beautiful baby.

As then I look over to see that my mommy is changing the beautiful baby's diaper; as then I giggle at the site of my mommy and the baby being changed. But then I see a little bud in between the baby's legs as I look up at my mommy oddly. My mommy laughed as she said cutely "Does baby Finnick like baby Annie's little bud?" I can't help it was I splash my tail around as I hear the baby named Annie giggle. Then daddy came in as I saw him in pants with something huge blogging out as he said "I bet baby Finnick wants to see something really good."

As then I watch daddy do something to baby Annie as he put his finger in her bud. I start to cry out as my mommy said "Don't worry daddy is making baby Annie wet baby Finnick. Watch what happens when he goes really fast on her bud." I watch as daddy started to go faster and faster when then I see a liquid coming out of baby Annie's bud. I look up at my mommy as she said cutely "Oh yes baby Finnick that is baby Annie's juices, that is when a lady feels the need to release the pleasures of sex out. She enjoyed that didn't you baby Annie, and you got to see how much she loves her sugar daddy baby Finnick." I looked back at baby Annie as she giggled and kicked with excitement as I could only thought 'If only I could be her sugar daddy, then I could do the things that daddy is doing.'

But then daddy cleaned up baby Annie and put her in a dress that was blue which only made me splash around and giggle. As then I hear mommy say "Should we put blue on baby Annie, baby Finnick likes it and we don't want him to fall in love with her now do we." That is when I heard daddy say "Don't worry so much, baby Finnick can't even touch her or fuck her in his size" as then I started to cry as I watched them laugh at me. Why do they do this, make me feel so little about myself. That is when mommy touched my face as she spoke cutely "Oh it's okay baby Finnick you'll be a hotter boy than anyone could ever imagine. Now we got to let baby Annie and you baby Finnick take a nappy poo, while daddy and I go eat right now." I watch mommy and daddy turn on the music and leave us in the room by ourselves. As then I see the two strange people coming up to us as I look up to see that the lady is crying as the one man held her. I hear him say "Don't worry Bonnie, we'll change them back don't worry. All we have to do is find the trident, and everything will go back to normal." I watch them looking around to find that trident thing to do something to do with us.


	11. Chapter 11: Becoming the King

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Becoming the true King of Atlantis**_

_**Finnick**_

All of the sudden the strange man spoke up "I've found the trident, Coin must of put it down somewhere to go eat or something. Okay all I have to do is give it to you Finnick and you'll be able to remember everything I hope." As the strange man came up to me and gave me the trident. I start to suck on the one end of the trident as I hear the strange man yell out "No Finnick, don't do that. Please, please let this work, please." As then I started to feel weird as then a bubble engulfed me as I started to swim back and forth. I started to remember everything; I had remembered my Aunt Mags, being the prince of Atlantis, falling in love with Annie, and making a deal with Coin. As then I could feel myself change; aging from baby to a young merman, it was then that the bubble burst and I came out of it.

I looked up to see that Plutarch was standing there smiling at me as he said "Oh thank goodness you're back Prince Finnick. Welcome back I'm so glad you're back." I held out the trident as I said "It's good to be back, wait what about Aunt Mags, where Annie is?" Plutarch spoke in a kind tone "I'm so sorry Finnick but the only way to change back Queen Mags is to defeat the Sea Hag. But as for Princess Annie" as then Bonnie held out a baby girl giggling and squirming as then I knew that it was my Annie. It was then that I tried to get up when I realized that I was a merman again; as if the trident knew what I was thinking, it had magically summon the waves to me and helped me up. Bonnie gave me baby Annie as I looked at Plutarch sadly as he said "I think that as long as you have the trident that it will help you change Princess Annie back to the way she was. I don't really know, but it's a theory." I looked down on my beautiful baby Princess Annie as I whispered to her "I'm so sorry Annie; I didn't want this to happen to you. I'm so sorry" as then I lean into my angel and kissed her on the forehead since I couldn't touch her beautiful lips. As then something started to happen to my beautiful Annie.

As I held the trident to my side I watch as my Annie had been in the bubble just like I did and was being turned back to the way she was from baby to a beautiful young lady. But I then realized that her outfit had changed as well from a cute little baby dress into a beautiful glorious top and skirt. The top was an ocean blue that the sleeves came off the shoulders but it made her breasts perk up as to show off the cleavage. The skirt was the same color but with two slits on it to make it look desirable and sexy. That is when the bubble popped and let my Annie go as she fell I caught her in my arms. I also noticed how beautiful her hair was so long and flowing all light brown. I whispered out "Annie, Annie, Annie my love" as then she batted her eyes as she whispered out "Finnick, Finnick is that you". I couldn't help it but smile that the trident had done its job; it had changed both Annie and I back to the way we were. I whispered back to her "Yes my love, yes it's me" as then we gave each other the most passionate kiss that we had ever had in our lives. As then we all heard someone coming in from the other room; that is when Plutarch spoke softly "We have to go Finnick, I have a feeling that Max and Coin are coming. We have to get out of here" as then I looked at my Annie after we got done our passionate kissing as I said "Do you trust me?" Annie nodded her head as I lifted the trident when it magically made us disappear from the place we were in and to reappear on the beach.

_**Annie**_

It was then that I looked up to see my love Finnick being so dreamy with his bronze hair flowing in the wind and how long it got as well from the last time I had seen him. I knew that I was getting wet because of the waves coming up between us as then I heard Bonnie yell out "Princess Annie we need to get inside, a storm is coming I think it's from the Sea Hag. She must have known that we toke the trident." I looked up a Finnick as I said "I don't want you to go" as then my Finnick took my chin to make me look into his handsome beautiful blue eyes as he said "Annie my love I have to, I have to confront the Sea Hag. I have to show her who is the boss of the sea. That I'm the true ruler of the sea and not her." I looked up to him as I could feel myself cry as he wiped up my tears with his thumb as then Plutarch spoke in a scared tone "Finnick we have to go now, we need to save Atlantis from that witch."

I continued to look at him as he gave me the most passionate kiss again as we broke apart I felt him put his head on my head as I heard him say "I promise that I will come back to you Annie, just go back to the castle and be safe for me okay." As he dived back into the ocean and Plutarch following behind him; I looked out there as I yelled "You better keep that promise Finnick and be safe, please be safe." As then I felt Bonnie put her hands on my shoulders as she said "Come on lets head back to the castle." As then a cloak has magically appeared in my hand as I smell the scent of Finnick on it as I whisper "Finnick". Bonnie puts the cloak on me as I give it to her and then I follow Bonnie to the castle. I walked up to the steps of where we go into the garden from the beach. I head up as then one of the male guards came up to me as they said "My lady" as I could only nod as I head into the doors that lend into the main throne room.

I turned around to Bonnie as I said "Where is my parents Bonnie? I don't see" that is when it hits me, that I would never see my parents ever again. I fell to my knees and cried myself so badly that I was hiccupping. Bonnie ran over to me as she tried to sooth me as she said "I'm so sorry Annie, I got there too late and you as well as Finnick had been taken away. That is why we followed those two goons to where the Sea Hag was living at. Oh Princess Annie I'm so sorry" I looked at Bonnie for the first time as I whimpered out "Oh Bonnie, why did that have to die, and why didn't they tell me about Finnick? Why did they have to keep this from me? Why" as I cried into Bonnie's shoulder as I heard Bonnie say "We need to get her to her room, we have to put her new cloths on her as well." As then one of the female servants helped me up and got me to my room as they help me put new cloths on, but I know that I have a very bad feeling that something will happen to my Finnick.


	12. Chapter 12: The battle of the seas

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story, and I don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The battle of the seas begins part 1**_

_**Sea Hag Coin**_

I should have known that Bon-Bon and Jenkins were no help of keeping those two at bay. Plutarch and Bonnie have seemed to have stopped them; then they had the brains to change back Finnick and Annie back to the way they were. Now I'm going to show them of who they're messing with; I summon the seas with great big waves, the clouds in the sky to form great big storms that rain will poor, and lastly to make every single merfolk change into babies. To show them who is the boss of the seas. After a while of doing this Max came up to me as he said "I could head back to the main land and get Annie back." I turned around to him as I said "No I need you to stay here, and besides Princess Annie will have her guards with her. They will know that you will be going after her anyway; we can't have them know what we know. Besides we need to take care of" that is when I hear him that is when I hear my Finnick.

Finnick speaks "Sea Hag Coin, we need to talk now!" As then I turned around to see that the trident had done its job on Finnick; making him look like a god, and making his hair flow in the wind. I looked at my all girly eye on him as he held out the trident that was once mine. I giggle as I said "Oh my, oh my, look at you all grown up. You have become the handsome merman that you were supposed to be and to think that I would miss this. Oh Finnick can't you see that we are made for each other, can't you see that you and I are the perfect match to rule the seas." That is when Finnick yelled out "I will never have you rule the seas with me! I will make sure that you will never hurt a living thing ever again." I smirked as I said "Then so be it" as we started our fight for the seas.

_**Finnick**_

I started to point my trident to Coin as I used its power to try to hit her but she dodged it. I used the trident to help me move with the waves helping me, but as then a huge wave came over me which flipped me back into the ocean. I swam back up to the surface; that is when I saw Coin laughing at me as she said "Is that all you've got Finnick! I can control that trident better then you can, why don't you take my offer while it still stands. I can wait" while she stood there I swam to the edge of the cliff where the castle was standing on. I looked up as I motion the trident to help me up; as then the waves helped me get to where Coin was standing at as I said "Like I said before Coin I'll never let you touch the seas. They don't belong to you, and I'll never belong to you either!" As then I through my one hand to cause the lighting to hit Coin, but once again she dodged it of course it hit her hair a little bit.

I hide behind a rock that was one the island of the castle, but she yelled out "You bastard, you burned my hair. Well I could better than that you fish." As then she did something but I couldn't see as I used the trident to get me out of the way. That is when I saw the lighting hitting the spot that I was at and then knocked me out to the side of the cliff again. There I landed on the one side of the cliff, and I saw Plutarch trying to get to me. I used my trident to help him as he said "Oh Prince Finnick, she almost got you" I looked at myself to see and bruises that had been done to the fighting. I looked back at Plutarch as I said "I have to figure out a way to stop her, if we continue this then the sea will be ruined. We have to think, what is her weakness?" We thought for only a second when Coin appears in front of me and Plutarch. That is when she waved her hand on Plutarch to make him fly across the land and sent him into the ocean as I yelled out "Plutarch, oh no Plutarch." Then I hear her laugh behind me as she said "Oh it seems that Finnick lost his servant. I think that he needed to go, so why don't we finish what we started. What do you say Finnick" as then I turned around with the help of the trident as I yelled out "I couldn't agree more!" As then I pointed my trident to her as she waved her hand at me as we both hit each other which made us fly across the land. It was then I landed in what seems to be a pool of water as I looked up as then Coin got up as well, and it seems that this fight is going to be evenly matched.

I tried to point the trident to her, but once again both of our magic was evenly matched as it made a huge bang as it made me fly out of the pool water. Then I was back in the ocean where I swam up to see that Coin is looking at me as she smiled at me wickedly as I could only give her an angry look on my face. I have to figure out some way to stop her, and soon if I continue this the ocean will be destroyed.


	13. Chapter 13: The battle of the seas ends

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Part 2 of the battle of the Seas will end**_

_**Sea Hag Coin**_

This was it I was going to win this fight in no time. I looked down to him as he looked up to me with an angry look on his face, and that only made me smirk even more. I spoke out "You know that my offer still stands my dear sweet Finnick, you could have me you know." As then a huge wave came up to me as then I saw him in front of me as he said "I would never, and I mean never have you. After everything you've done to Annie, to my Aunt Mags, and to me! How can you even think that I would want you, after everything that you have done? I will never have you; even if you were the last person on earth I will never have you! So if you don't give up this crazy notion of me being with you then we will continue this fight." I had to laugh as I said "Well then I guess you already know my answer then don't we." As then I through a spell at him, but then he dodged it.

I then watched him point that trident of his towards me as I dodged it when a lightning bolt tried to hit me. I fell to the ground as I started to look up to see that Finnick was just about to point the trident to me as then Bon-Bon came out of nowhere and went through the line of fire when the trident's spell hit her. I started to laugh as she was changed into a fish and was sent to the ocean not even saying a word. I looked at him as I said "Do you think that it will be that easy to kill me? I have the power of the sea; you can't get away from me that easily. I make you fall for me in no time." It was then that I noticed something in Finnick that day; he had a look of anger, but he also had the confidents to back it up. And that is when I knew that I was going to be in trouble.

_**Finnick**_

I gave her the most angry that I could muster as I pointed my trident on her as it shoot lightning at her, but she dodge it. As then I had to dodge her attack as I went behind the rock again. I had to try to think of something, but nothing came up so I thought of what she had kept saying to me. That is when it hit me; she wants me, no desires me for some reason I don't know. I now know what I have to do, as I came up from behind the rock as I said "Coin I think I know what I have to do now." That is when she looked at me as she said "So you're considering my offer then, and we'll be together forever." I looked at her with confidents as I said "No, I'm going to take your power away from you. So that way you won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again. I'm also going to have you forget me forever, and you'll live a good life than this." As then Coin shouted out "What? I won't let you, and I'll make you fall for all of this" as then she says her hips to show how much I would want it.

But of course I would never want it, and I know that I have to do this. If I kill her then someone will want revenge for Coin, and if I don't do something now she'll destroy the seas for sure. So I could feel the trident giving me the answer that I need to stop Coin once and for all. I pointed the trident to Coin as I thought of what I needed to do as the blue sparkling stuff came out of the trident and as Coin tried to do her spell her spell faded. I could hear her say "No, no, this can't be. I'm getting weak, I'm feeling so dizzy I can't even stand up any" that is when she fell to the ground. I finally got it done with the spell as I pulled the trident away from her as I looked down to her as I thought _'Now you'll have good normal life rather than going after people.'_ I made sure I got back to the ocean just before anyone would see me. I dive in to the water and I finally meet up with Plutarch as he said "You did it Finnick, you've stopped the Sea Hag. Now everyone will go back to the way things were."

As then all of the merfolk that were changed into merbabies are now back to the way they were, well almost back to the way they were. Some were teenagers, and others were young adults. As then I saw my Aunt Mags for the first time as I hear her yell out "Finnick, Finnick, oh Finnick you're okay." I swam up to my young aunt who looks like she would be at her early twenties as I see her now dark pink tail and shells to cover her lushes breasts as she gives me a hug. I whispered out "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone to the Sea Hag." The next thing that I couldn't believe my ears as I hear my aunt say "It's alright Finnick, I know that you're sorry. Anyone would have done what you did, and now I think we need to see Annie. So that way you can say goodbye to her Finnick."

That is when it had hit me like a ton of crates of fish, and I knew that I would never get to see my love ever again. I looked up to my aunt as I said "I can never see Annie again can I, because I'm now the king of Atlantis is that right Aunt Mags." I knew right then and there that I was right just by the look on my aunt's face as she said "Yes I'm afraid so Finnick. Once you say your goodbyes to Annie, you'll be crown King of Atlantis, and will have to stay with us. I know this will be hard for you, but your people need you my dear nephew." It was then that I knew that I would never be the same again.


	14. Chapter 14: Our last time together

Here is the next chapter of the story also this will be a very sad chapter, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Our last time together, and the crowning the new King**_

_**Annie**_

I woke to see that I was in fact in bed as Bonnie came in to my room as she said "Annie I know it's late, but I think you need to come outside. There is someone who wishes to see you" as then I got out of bed and went to the dresser as I got dress. Bonnie did my hair as I said "Who wishes to see me Bonnie" she just looked at me sadly as she said "I think it's your one true love who wishes to see you." As then I got up as I said "Are you sure that Finnick came back" as then Bonnie responded with "Well why not go and see if he's there or not." As then I ran through the palace and out of the doors that lead to the garden. I walked around to get to the steps as I went down them to get to the beach. As then I found the ocean where I see Finnick in the water waiting for me.

I screamed out "Finnick" as I ran out to the ocean and I went to him as I was swigged around by him as I heard him say "I told you that I would come back." I couldn't help myself from kissing him, and I knew that he would kiss me back. I looked up to him after we got done kissing each other; as I said "Did you stop the Sea Hag? What happen to" as then Finnick toke my chin as he said "You have nothing to fear, she will never come back ever again. I've made sure of it by making her no longer having power over of the seas, and to never have known us." I looked at him with such certainty that I have done the one thing that I didn't seem to know that I have done I kissed him on the lips. It was like magic as then I felt Finnick try to push me away as I said "Finnick is something wrong, why are you pushing me away." As then Finnick had given me the saddest look that I have ever seen when he said "Please Annie I have to tell you something, and I don't think that you'll like it very much."

I looked up to him as I said "What is it" as Finnick toke a breath as he said "I can't stay with you Annie." I became taken back at what he just said as I whispered out "No, no, this can't be right. Finnick, please tell me that it isn't so." As then Finnick looked away from me but then looked back to me as he said "It's true Annie, I can't be with you Annie. You see I have to go back to the sea where I belong, and you have to stay here on land. I have my people to worry about, and you have to care for the people on land here." I could believe what I was hearing as I cried into Finnick's chest as I said "I don't want you to go Finnick, this is breaking my heart. I can't be without you, and I know that you can't be without me. Why can't you change into a human like you did before? I know that the Sea Hag did that to you, but can't Queen Mags do something about it."

It was then that Queen Mags came up to Finnick; she looked so pretty that with her hair had brown with red highlights, and her shells with her dark pink tail of what I could see. That is when I heard Queen Mags say "I'm sorry dear but Finnick has to come with me, and take care of the kingdom of Atlantis. We need Annie, and your people need you as well." I couldn't help it as I cried into Finnick as I yelled out "No, no, no, I need Finnick. I need you here with me, and I can't imagine my life without you Finnick. Please stay with me, please" as then Finnick gave me the saddest look as he said "I can't Annie, but I think I can help you with something to ease your pain." As then I felt Finnick grab me closer as I looked up to his eyes as then I knew what he was going to do next as I whispered out "No Finnick, please I don't want to" as then I felt him kiss me on the lips. That is when I felt myself become sleepy, and how my eyelids became heavy. Then I felt myself falling asleep in my love's arms.

_**Finnick**_

I looked down to see my love Annie after I got done kissing my Annie. I had noticed that she was wearing a teal colored dress that had the sleeves come off the shoulders as I held her up. I looked at my aunt as I said "She needs to get back to her room, is there any way I could do that without" as then Bonnie came up as she said "I'll have the guards take Annie back to her room. Don't worry Finnick we'll take care of her, I know how hard this is for you. And I know how hard this will be for Annie, but I will do my best to make sure that she'll never forget you." As then two guards came up to me and toke my love away and back to the palace where I had come to know and fallen in love with my Annie.

I looked away as I said "Let's just go" as then I dived into the ocean as my aunt and Plutarch followed behind me as then I finally got to the point where we were not near the surface of the water. As then I continued to swim towards the direction of where the trident was leading me. As then my Aunt Mags spoke "Finnick, follow me I'll show you the way." That is when I let my aunt lead the way as I followed her along with Plutarch as I heard him say "I'm so sorry Finnick" I looked at him as we continue to swim as I said "Look I just think about this right now. I need to just do what has to be done." As then we finally came up to the palace to where I looked at my Aunt Mags as I hear her say "Welcome home my dear nephew, and to your kingdom." I look away as I could feel my aunt put her hand on my shoulder as I looked back to her as I said with no emotion "Let's get this over with" as I swam away and towards the castle that is when I heard my aunt gasped.

It was then that I could feel myself slipping away from what I really was and started to feel myself become more robotic to all of my actions once I got to the palace. I swam up to the throne room where my aunt once sat in as I heard on of the merman guards came up to me as he said "We'll need to crown you Prince Finnick, and make you our king of Atlantis." I gave a sigh as then I heard one of them say "Queen Mags" as then my aunt swam up to her throne and looked at me with a sad smile.

I swam up to her as she spoke "Here is my nephew our dear far merfolk of Atlantis. I am pleased to give to you our King who will protect us from any harm and has saved us from the evil Sea Hag Coin which she will never come to harm us ever again. Finnick it is time, come to me so we can crown you." As then I swam up to her as I got to her level so she could put the crown on me so it can be easier on her, and as she did this crowning me gesture I could hear all of the merfolk cheering me as I heard my aunt say "Now I give you our fair king of Atlantis, our King Finnick. Now let the celebrations commence, and bring joy to our fair kingdom of the seas." As then I swam around to see all of the merfolk cheering at me as I thought 'Yeah this is defiantly what I want.' I swam to the other throne that was next to my aunt as I sat down with her as I watched her looking at the other merfolk dancing and swimming around like a ball was going on. Then the next thing that I heard one of the merman guards say really got me hard when they said "Now should we have the fair mermaids try to when King Finnick's heart, you highness." As then I looked over to my aunt as I heard her say "I don't think that is a good idea, King Finnick will need some time to himself. I'm afraid that he had to give up the one he loved in order to come back to the kingdom. I just" as then I looked back at all of the mermaids as I said "No let's just get this done and over with." That is when I knew that I would never be the same ever again.


	15. Chapter 15: My heart is breaking

Here is the next chapter, and it's going to be very sad too. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 15: My heart is breaking**_

_**Annie**_

I dreamt that I was in a castle that I have never seen before as I went in I looked up to see my Finnick sitting on the throne of the palace. I look up when I see a mermaid next to him as I hear him say "Oh my love" as then I could feel myself falling to the ground as I yelled out "No" and that is when I woke up from that awful dream. I looked around to see that Bonnie was looking at me as I heard her say "How did you sleep Annie?" I looked away as I said "It was awful I had dreamt that Finnick was with this mermaid and he called her his love. Oh Bonnie, tell me what happen when I fell asleep." As then Bonnie told me everything of how Finnick gave me to one of my guards, to Finnick, Mags, and Plutarch fleeing to the sea. After she got done I started to cry, and I heard Bonnie say "It will get better, I promise." All I could do is laid in the bed thinking of why I didn't do something to make him stay. As then I heard Bonnie say "I'll get you something to eat Annie okay." I hear her leave the room, and I continue to cry so much that I fell asleep again.

As then I woke up again as then I saw a strange woman in my room as I heard that woman say "Oh you poor dear you look like you lost someone very dear to you. Perhaps I could help you with something, how about you tell me what is wrong with you." I look at her odd since she had brown hair and blue dress on. Her eyes were a sea green color and there was something really strange about her, but I needed someone to talk to so I said "There is this guy name Finnick who I fallen in love with, but the thing is that he is a merman. He had to go back into the sea, because his people need him and he couldn't be here with me." That is when the odd lady said "Oh he's the young merman prince that was changed into a human so he could be with you isn't it." I nodded my head to show her that she was right, and then she spoke again "Oh you poor dear, I see where your dilemma is. But my sweet dear I have something for you that will help you with that problem." I watched her come up to me as then she handed me a veil with some weird sea green stuff in it as she said "This is a very special spell that will make you forget your one true love. Now once you drink this there will be no turning back. It will be as if he would have never have existed, and you will be free of the love that has put you in this disappear."

As then I toke the veil as I looked at the odd woman as I said "All I have to do is drink this" she only nodded as she said "Yes all you have to do Princess Annie is drink it." As then I drink the veil of all of its contents in it as then I could feel the pain in my chest hurt as I looked at the odd woman to see that she was gone. I wreathed in my bed sheets as then I heard Bonnie yell out "Oh Annie no" as I fell out of the bed and grabbed my chest while I dropped the veil. I laid there on the floor hearing what everyone was saying as I heard Bonnie talk first "Someone help the princess needs help." That is when I heard the next person say "Bonnie the princess has drank a very deadly potion. It's called 'The Storm of Forget' it will make the person forget their one true love. They will never remember them or feel what it means to be in love ever again." That is when I heard Bonnie yell out "Oh god no, Annie why, why would you do this to yourself. Oh we have to get the Queen of Atlantis; Queen Mags will know what to do." The one servant spoke again "I don't think any of us will know how to call Queen Mags, or even Finnick for that matter. They always seem to come to us and" it was then I could only hear one last thing before the spell completely toke over me as I heard Bonnie say "Well we have to try, Annie's life is at stake here."

_**Finnick**_

I watched as each of the mermaids was showing me their stuff, but I wasn't paying attention to what they were doing. It was making me bored as then I looked over to see my aunt looking at me sadly as I had to look away as then one of the mermaids said "Why don't you and I do something together?" I just couldn't take it anymore as I said "I have to go to bed, is that alright Aunt Mags I'm just not in a partying mood." I look over to see her nodding her head as I swam out of the throne room and down the hall. I looked up to see that one of the merguards spoke "This way your highness" as then I followed them to this really big room as they said "Good night sir" and left me. I swam to the bed that they made for me and laid on it as I sighed to myself. As then I started to feel something in my chest as I yelled out "Ah something is hurting me" as then Plutarch came swimming in as he yelled out "What's wrong Finnick? Did someone or something hurt you?" I looked at Plutarch as I grabbed my chest as I said "Plutarch it hurts here, what's happening me. Why do I hurt here?" As then I started to fall to the sea floor of the palace as I heard Plutarch scream out just before I blacked out "Someone hurry get the queen, get Queen Mags and quick."

I woke up to see my Aunt Mags looking at me worried as Plutarch was talking to someone, but I looked at my aunt as I said "What happen? Did something happen when I blacked out?" As then my aunt spoke with wisdom even though she is a young mermaid now "Finnick, nothing happened here but I need you to tell me. I need to know where it hurt, and I need you to point it out to me." I looked at her as I said "It was in my chest, it hurt right here" I pointed where it hurt as then my aunt looked at me sadly. As then Plutarch spoke from behind us "Is everything alright" but my aunt spoke again "I'm afraid I'm not sure, I think that something must have happen on the surface. Plutarch tell all of our guests to go home and get some rest please can you do that." I looked over to Plutarch as I watched him nod as he swam away, and that is when my aunt swam over to the balcony door to where it leads to the outside of my room. That is when I heard her say "Come my young nephew, come on out here with me. I think we need to talk about something very important." I decided to follow my aunt out on the balcony to where it over looked of my kingdom.

I looked out as my aunt said "You know Finnick, I think I understand why your chest hurts so much. It's because your heart hurts, and I fear it is breaking. I understand now why you acted so robotic ever since we came back here, and I now understand how you feel for Annie." I looked at my aunt in shock as I said "Aunt Mags you're the one who said that I have a responsibility to the kingdom of Atlantis." She looked back at me as she said "Yes that is true that I told you this when I was a wise old mermaid, but now that I'm a young mermaid I have seen things differently. Even when I came to you on that shallow end of the ocean to the beach I thought I was doing what was right for our people. But I was wrong to do that to you Finnick I should never have asked you to leave your one true love. It was wrong of me and I hope you could forgive this once old mermaid who didn't see things like you young merfolk did."

It was then I could never be mad at my aunt as I said "I forgive you Aunt Mags" as then I hugged her and that is when I felt the pain again as I screamed out "Aunt Mags it hurts again." As then my aunt screamed out "Guards help me get my nephew into his bed, and get me some sea weed milk quick." As then one of the guards helped me get back to the room and to my bed as the other guards went to get what my aunt had asked. I laid there as I whispered out to my aunt "What's happening to my heart Aunt Mags?" She swam up to my bed as she said "Like I said before your heart is breaking, and I'm afraid that it has to do with Annie. I'm not sure but Annie must have taken something to make your heart hurt so much. If this continues then there is a good chance that you might die Finnick." I looked at her sadly as I said "What do we do" as then one of the guards came in with the glass of sea weed milk as he gave it to my aunt in which she said "You'll need to take this, it will help you sleep. It will make you have a good night sleep, just until Plutarch and I can figure out what is going on. I have a feeling that you'll need a good night sleep for whatever it is for you to face, just let me take care of this." I do as my aunt says as I take the glass of sea weed milk and drank the drink. As then I felt sleepy and started to feel my eyes get real heavy as I start to fall into a deep sleep while my aunt take care of whatever it was that is hurting me.


	16. Chapter 16: The Nymphs test

Here is the next chapter of the Finnick story, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. So sorry for taking so long, but here it is.

* * *

_**Chapter 16: The test from the Water Nymphs**_

_**Finnick**_

I woke up to see that my aunt had a very worried look on her face that made me very concern as I said "Did you figured out what is wrong with me? The seaweed milk worked, I don't feel the pain like I did last night." That is when she put her hand on my chest as she said "Yes my dear nephew, I have figured out what happen to you. What I'm about to say to you, you'll need to listen very carefully and you'll need to do exactly what I say." I nodded as I listen to what my aunt has to say "I'm afraid that what Plutarch and I have confirmed that something happened to Annie. That is why you're chest hurts because your heart is braking. Whatever Annie did, is affecting you so much that your chest hurts. Now I want you to come with me to the surface to see what really happen so we will know it better." I got up from my bed as I said "Then what are we waiting for lets go" and swam with my aunt behind me and making sure that I had the trident with me at all times.

We finally got to the surface when we saw Plutarch in the shallow end of the beach talking to Bonnie, Annie's head servant and very good friend. I swam as close as I could as I looked up to her as I said "What happen, is Annie okay?" As then I heard my aunt come from behind me as she said "Bonnie tell us what happen to Annie, it's alright we're here to help." I could tell that Bonnie was crying because her face had tear stains on them. She looked at my aunt as she said "Oh Queen Mags it's horrible Princess Annie toke some kind of potion called 'The Storm of Forget'. She hasn't been the same since then and she won't wake up. We tried everything to get her to wake up and we even told her that Finnick was coming today, but even that won't wake her up. It's like she's fallen into a deep sleep, and I don't know what to do." I looked at my Aunt Mags as I said "I have to go see if she's okay Aunt Mags, I just have to" as then I saw something in my aunt that I never thought I would ever see.

She had tears in her eyes as she said "I know that I will miss you so much, but I believe that you will be happy here with Annie. So Finnick I'm going to need the trident" as I gave her the trident as I watched her do something with it. I watched her do a half circle, and touching the water with the trident. I looked down to see that white sparkling were coming to me and going around me. As then I could feel myself becoming a human once my fins had gone away, and pants had appeared on my body. I walked out of the water as I turned around as I hear Bonnie say "Oh Finnick you look so handsome, and will you becoming with us Queen Mags." My aunt looked at her as she said "No I'm afraid I can't I'll have to stay here, but Plutarch will go in my place seeing that I need him to keep an eye on things." As then I watched Plutarch becoming human again as he went up to Bonnie and kissed her.

I looked back at my aunt as I whispered out "Thank you so much Aunt Mags, and I love you" and I hear her in a whimpered tone "I love you too Finnick and come back to tell me what happens." I blew her a kiss as she caught it with her hand and placed it on her cheek. I walked with Bonnie and Plutarch as we got up to the steps to where the garden meets the beach and went up to the steps. As then everything felt like something is wrong here in the palace that I once stayed in. I looked back at Bonnie as she said "I know it looks like the place has been under a curse. We have kept it up; it's just that ever since Annie drank that potion everything looks like the life was sucked out of them. As we entered it that is when I look at all of the guards looking at us as they said "Finnick you came back, come we'll take you to see Princess Annie."

I followed the guards as then I looked up to see that even the hallway didn't feel homey either. As then we finally came to Annie's room as one of the guard said "You may come in" as I went in to see that my Annie was in fact in her bed lying there ever so beautifully. With a beautiful light blue dress on her body with sleeves that came off on her shoulders, and her hair had light tints of brown in them. I ran over to her as I spoke kindly "Annie, Annie, Annie wake up it's me. I'm back, I came back my aunt gave me legs and" as then I heard someone behind me say "She won't wake up, we won't her." As then I turned around to see a woman in an ocean blue dress with a sea green sash. I looked at her as I said "Who are you" as then the lady answered with "My name is Lillian, Queen of the Water Nymphs."

_**Lillian**_

I looked at the once King of Atlantis as I heard him yell out "What do you mean she won't wake up? What did you do to her; I want you to tell me what you've done to her?" I looked up into his eyes to see that he was in fact in pain at the site of losing his love. I knew that he would come, and the time to put him to the test has come. I looked at him as I said "If you want to know who gave her the potion, that would be me and there is no stopping the spell that spreads through her veins right now. But I do have something to suggest to you Prince Finnick, but you must bring your Aunt Mags with you to our palace in the seas. I will have my sea bird give them to you if you are up for the challenge."

He looked at me as he got up from the bed that had our princess as he said "Alright I'll take your challenge, where is your palace anyway." I smiled at him kindly as I whistle to my sea bird as the bird came to my shoulder as I toke the map from his foot and giving it to Finnick as I said "Here is the map to our palace, and once you get there we will discuss about the challenge that you will need to take. Until then we will be taking Princess Annie with us where she rightfully belongs." I snapped my fingers and made Annie disappear from Finnick as he yelled out "No you can't do this, please just leave her here. Why do you have to take her, her home is here and she needs to stay here." I looked at the young prince as I said "Everything will be explain to you when you come to see us, now go to your Aunt Mags and tell her what we told you." I snapped my fingers and disappeared from Finnick's site.

_**Finnick**_

I watched as this Queen of the Nymphs take my Annie away; as then I rushed out of the room and down the hall. I finally got to the throne room where we had entered from as I saw Plutarch and Bonnie talking. I went up to them as I said "We need to see my Aunt Mags right away." They both looked at me sadly as if they knew that something had happened, and did what I said as we all went out of the castle and down to where the beach is. I looked out to the ocean to see that my aunt was indeed waiting there for me. I watched her come up to the shallow end of the ocean as I heard her say "Finnick tell me what happen and don't leave anything out." As then I told my Aunt Mags everything that had happen in Annie's room.

I then told her "Do you know a queen named Lillian? She seems to know a lot about us, and why did she have to take Annie from me?" I watched as my aunt thought for a second as she said "I can't believe that Queen Lillian is still around, I have only have heard of her from around. But I also have heard that she is wise for the water nymphs, but we must take this seriously Finnick. If they took Annie it has to do with something with her, but to what I don't know. Bonnie do you know anything about this?"

I looked at Bonnie as she responded to Aunt Mags "I don't really know, the queen of Calisto doesn't really tell me anything about her life before she met the king. I was only told to stay with Annie when she was just a little girl, and I've became her best friend since then." I got out the map that the queen nymph gave me, and gave it to my aunt as I said "She gave me this, and then said that you and I have to go with her. She didn't say anything to about Plutarch and Bonnie coming with us." But my aunt spoke with wisdom "I don't think that is wise that Plutarch and Bonnie come with us. If she said only us to go, we must take that in consideration to what she said. Besides they should stay here to protect the castle while we deal with the water nymphs."

I looked at Plutarch as I said "Is that alright" but Plutarch responded out "Of course it's okay, we'll take care of everything here while you go do whatever it is that the water nymphs want to challenge you with. Go save your Annie, and bring her back here." I nodded as I got into what seems to be a boat, and my aunt helped me as she pulled the boat along. I looked at the map that my aunt gave back to me as I said "If we go northeast we might be there in no time, but something tells me that we would have to go in through some kind of cave. I think that is it" as then we finally came to the palace to where the water nymphs stayed at. I had been right that we would need to go under the water to get to the entrance of the palace. I dived into the water and came up for air as I looked at my aunt as I said "I guess I'll have to take a deep breath, you go on ahead of me and I'll follow you."

She nodded as she dived in while I take a deep breath and went into the water. I followed my aunt through the passages of the cave until we finally found the entrance of the palace of the nymphs. I got up on the ledge and tried to catch my breath as my aunt swam up to me as she said "Here you might need this" as she gave me the trident. I got to my feet as then all of these nymphs came out to great us with their cloths looking like the sea. As then there was the queen of the nymphs coming in front as she said "I'm glad you've decided to come Finnick and you too Mags. Welcome to the Palace of the water nymphs, come sit and enjoy for a bit before you start your challenge."

I looked around to see that they weren't trying anything evil like as they pulled out a chair for me as I sat down. I looked at the queen as I said "Well you were going to explain everything to us as to why you toke Annie. So explain yourself" as then Queen Lillian spoke in a tone that made me feel somewhat at ease "You see Finnick, Annie is actually one of us. She is a water nymph just like her mother, just before the Len the king of Calisto had taken Missy as his bride. The only way for him to do that is to go through the tests we had to give him, before he could take my daughter's hand in marriage. It is only fair that you should go through the same thing seeing that you desire my granddaughter."

I looked at her odd as I said "Annie is your granddaughter, but you look so young." That is when we heard the nymphs giggle as Lillian spoke again "Nymphs don't laugh, it's not that funny. As to answer your question Finnick, we do not age and soon Princess Annie will experience that as well. The spell that one of the servants thought it was is wrong. It is called 'Becoming your birth rite' a spell that will help you become who the person was meant to be. You see Annie's mother is a water nymph, which makes Annie one of us. I've made sure that she would stay with us if you weren't going to come back, but seeing that you have chosen to be human I don't see why I can't give you a chance to show us that you are right for our Annie."

I got up from the chair and said "Well when do I start on this so called challenge" as then Queen Lillian spoke again "Your challenge will start once I've told you everything. Now the first test is that you will be facing temptation, the second one will be facing the truth, and last test that you will face will be to finding out if you are the one true love for Annie. Once you have done that then we will give you back Annie, and will have our blessing to marry her. If not then Annie will belong to us and the both of you will never see each other or even know each other ever again."

I looked at her as I said "Okay, I'll do it but I need to talk to my aunt" as then Queen Lillian spoke in a loud tone "No you will start the test now." After she said that I watched her snapped her fingers, that is when I heard my aunt say the last thing that I could hear her say "No" as I disappeared.

_**Lillian**_

I looked back to Queen Mags as I heard her say "Why, why did you do that to him? He could have needed to know what he should or have to do. Now there might not ever get to have Annie in his life. What you're doing to them will kill them, don't you even care to what happens to Annie." I looked at her kindly as I said "I know that this will be hard for him, but I believe that he will pass all our tests with flying colors. And yes I do care for Annie's wellbeing now how about we have some tea and" as then I felt something hit me.

I looked up to see one of my nymphs held out one of the staffs that I held dear as I yelled out "What are you doing Icy? I am your queen, you should do as I say and I trusted you." Icy looked at me as she said in an evil tone "You think that stupid Sea Hag Coin was bad, well I've always watched that stupid bitch take everything from me. Now I'm the ruler of the Nymphs and not you." As then I watched in horror as Icy used the staff to make both Queen Mags and I disappeared from the site of my subjects.


	17. Chapter 17: The tests of the Nymphs

Here is the next chapter, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. Sorry for it to be taken so long to write it, but I had to work and the good news is it's the summer.

* * *

_**Chapter 17: The tests of the Nymphs**_

_**Finnick**_

I appeared in what seems to be a strange looking cave, and a person sitting at a table. I walked over to see who she was as then she spoke kindly "Hello I'm Misty the caretaker of the tests, and you must be Finnick. Come with" as then I noticed that she was holding her head. I decided to spoke in caution "Are you okay?" Misty looked up as she said "No, something is wrong. We nymphs feel pain when something has happen to the queen I'll be with you shortly" that is when I saw her get up from the chair and walked over to what seems to be a well of some kind. Then the next I see is that Misty is screaming out "No, no this can't be. I have to do something, wait the test." I watched as Misty runs over to me and says "Finnick we must go now and when you do the test come with me. I'm so sorry but I don't have time to explain so I will explain to you once we are in the test." Misty ends up taking my hand and we both run into the next room. As then we are in this glass room and the door closes behind us. I looked at Misty as I said "What the hell is going?" She then stops me as she whispers out "Shh we have to be quiet the guards might be listening to us."

As then we both hear that someone is in the other room from where we were hiding talking to the other person. The one guard said "I don't see Misty, and that Prince of the Seas do you?" The other responded with "Nope may be they went somewhere else want to check." The other responded with "sure" and left the room as then Misty responded with "Oh thank goodness they left; I was hoping that they would leave." I looked back at her as I said "Well are you going to tell me what is going on?" Misty looked at me sadly as if she knew what she was going to say would make me upset; as then she said "I will tell you everything you need to know, but you have to promise me that you won't get upset." I nodded my head as she continued to explain "Well you already know that you're taking a test right now Finnick, but I'm afraid that someone on our side of the nymphs has betrayed us. I'm sorry to say this but I have to get you through these tests as soon as possible; if not only will you lose Princess Annie but we will lose this kingdom along with your kingdom as well."

I looked at her odd as I responded back with "So let me get this straight; if I don't get my Annie back to me I'll lose her, and you guys will lose the kingdom because of someone from your side has betrayed you." Misty gave a sigh as she responded back with "Yes, but we must hurry if you ever want to see Annie again. I'll help you in any way that I can on the tests. We need to start now so let's get going" as she was about to walk up to the wall of the room we were in I said "Well are you going to tell me who you were saying 'No' for? I should at least know who we're up against." I watched as Misty stopped at the wall as she turned her head as she said "its Icy that I felt was hurting the queen of the Nymphs, we have to hurry Finnick because we need Annie's help." I started to follow Misty to the next room to start my first test.

_**First Test: Facing Temptation**_

We were finally in a different room then from the others as I looked around Misty walked up to me as she said "This is your first test; you have to face your temptations, and just follow your gut instincts Finnick." I walked around to see pillars throughout the room as I looked around the room with caution; as then a young woman appeared in front of me as then she started to sway in front of me as if the music was on. I looked away as she started to come up to me saying "Finnick, I've been waiting for you. Come dance with me, I know you want to." I walked away from her as I said "No, I'm sorry but I don't feel like dancing." She started to dance in front of me; as I pushed her away from me and walked towards to what I thought was the entrance to the next room. As then Misty ran up to me yelling out "You did it Finnick, you passed the first test! Now we can go to the next room for your second test, so follow me" was all she said as I let Misty lead the way while I followed her to the next room.

_**Second Test: Facing the truth**_

We finally came into the next room where I looked around to see what was going on in this room; but the room was full of mirrors all around us, and I looked at Misty as I said "Why are there mirrors in this room? I'm I suppose to do something or is this part of the test?" Mist looked at me as she said "Yes, this is part of the test this room is called the Room of Truth. What you have to do is stand in front of the mirror and it will show you something in the mirror that is important to you. But be warned that the truth shown to you in the mirror may go good or bad either way you have to face it." So then I did what Misty said and walked up to one of the mirrors and looked at myself.

After a while of looking at myself I noticed in the image was changing from me to these two people that I have never seen before. One was a female mermaid and the other was a male merman as I looked at them closely I realized that the merman looked like me. I got up closer to the mirror as I whispered out "Mom, Dad is that you?" As then they nodded at me as I heard my mother say "Oh Finnick there is something we wanted to tell you, but we never got the chance to tell you before we died. Your father and I wanted to say that we are so proud of you for becoming the man that you are today." I looked at my mother for the first time and thought that this has to be a dream, but then I realized as I touched the mirror that this wasn't a dream and that it was part of the test. As if they knew that I was taking the test as then my father spoke "I'm so sorry that you had to deal with that Sea Hag son, we thought by banishing her; she would never harm anyone ever again, but we never imagine that she would ever go after you and Princess Annie. Could you ever for give us my son for leaving you with such a burden?"

I looked at them as I realized that this was the truth that they never got to tell me that even my Aunt Mags didn't even get to tell me at the time until it happened. I didn't realized that I was crying as I said "You both wanted me to forgive you for not telling me about the Sea Hag, but not the fact that the both of you weren't there to raise me up to what I am now. How can you make me forgive you for that?" My mother looked at me sadly as did my father as my mother responded with "We know that we have no right to ask you for forgiveness for leaving you with your Aunt Mags to raise you, but we never really left you on your own Finnick. We have always been there with you and we always will be with you. But we feel so bad that we didn't get a chance to tell you about the Sea Hag and we should have, we are so sorry Finnick, so sorry." I watched as my mother cried as my father put his hand on her shoulder her purple tail and her sea shell bra were a matching set. While my father had the same color tail as I did before I became human, but his is darker than mine. I realized that I had made my mother cry and my father sad as I said "Mother please don't cry I'm sorry that I got mad at you and father. I should have known that you two weren't able to tell me, but I forgive you both and that I love you both very much." As then I watched both of them disappear as Misty came up from behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. As she said "Finnick, I know that you've past the second test but if you need some time alone I will understand." I looked back at her as I said "I'm fine now, let us getting done the last test so that way we can help the Nymph Queen and Aunt Mags with Icy." She nodded at me as she showed me to the next room where I will find my love Annie.

_**Third Test: The True love test**_

We went up the stairs and into a room where it looked like a bedroom with sea green drapes and a queen size bed with the same color as the drapes. I walked up to the bed as I looked down to see my Annie with her auburn hair all full of ring lets and her lips shown all full of beauty. Even though her eyes were closed on her eye lids were a beautiful shade of sea blue and the sheets that have covered her showed off her beautiful shape of her body. I didn't even look back at Misty who was standing there in the room with me; but I didn't really care as I got closer to Annie as I said "I wanted to tell you so much. But for now I'll show you how much you mean to me."

As I lean into her I gave her the most romantic kiss that I could muster as I lean back I watched Annie lay there as then I hear a whisper from somewhere as it said "You have done well young prince, you have proven well to show that your love belongs to Princess Annie. Now you shall have your Nymph Princess." As then I watched as Annie glowed and then the light faded as when I saw my beautiful Annie batted her eyes as I heard her spoke sweetly "Finnick is that you, am I dreaming?" I got up to her as I whispered to her "This isn't a dream my love, it's really me my love. Aunt Mags changed me back into a human, so that way we can be together forever Annie." As then she got out of the bed and put her arms around me as we both kissed each other passionately for the first time.

That is when Misty came up from behind as she said "I'm so sorry to cut this so short, but we need the both of you to help save our kingdom. It is so good to see you once again Princess Annie" as then I watched Misty bow to Annie. Annie was taken aback by this gesture as she said "Is there something I don't know about?" I looked back at her as I said "It will all be explained soon, but for now why don't you sit on the bed while I see if the close is clear. Misty do you think explain everything to Annie while I see if we could leave the room." Misty nodded her head while I went to see if we had the okay to get out of the room.


End file.
